Everlasting battle for live
by Kalinenaka
Summary: the title is mostly self-explanatory
1. The brotherhood

Everlasting Battle For Live  
  
Part I: The Brotherhood  
  
Written by: Kalinenaka  
  
Cold that's how it feels. Cold and empty. Like this night in February. You can feel the chilly wind through your clothes. Even if you try to hide from it. But you can't hide, it's impossible. The wind will catch you. And if he doesn't, then the darkness of the night will. They always work together, as a team, a brotherhood. The wind with his coldness' and the night with his emptiness'. Together. Ever.  
  
But brotherhoods can be broken....  
  
It may be cold and empty outside. But it's nothing compared with my feeling inside. It's been a long time ago since my heart felt warm, safe and beloved.  
  
To be precise it's been 2 and a half years ago. But I can remember that day as yesterday. It follows me ever since.. The nightmares I had, the cold and empty feeling in my heart, the death of two off my friends, the members of the Ministry of Magic who asked me all those questions, and off course the full moon nights. Which have been nasty lately. It all has to do with that single day in August.  
  
Since that day my life changed much, to much.  
  
I remember once that we sat under a tree in our seventh year. We discussed our future. I still had faith in the future, then. 'What do you expect from life Padfoot?' Peter always asked those questions.  
  
'I mean, next year you can't beat the Slytherins anymore.' 'Yeah, I know Wormtail. Then I just have to do it with my dear family.' The black haired boy answered him with a small smile. 'What about you?' The boy with the messy hair and glasses asked. ' To be honest Prongs, I want to have power. You know, standing above others. That type of stuff' 'Why would you dominant about other people?' James asked him in return, looking confused. 'Why not, what's the point in being low in rank?' Peter asked him back. 'Then what do you want to do?' Sirius asked James. 'I don't know for sure, but I'm thinking of becoming an Auror. He Moony, you're being far to quiet. How about you?' I looked up from my book, only to find out that all the three faces were turned to me. I thought about it for a moment. 'I don't know what I should become. With my condition and everything. I only want to know is that we keep together.' I said. Nobody said something for the next few minutes. James stared to the ground and Peter stared to him. Only Sirius kept looking to me. Like he was searching for something beneath. 'Let's go back to the castle.' James offered. We stood up and walked back. The rest of the day Sirius was absent-minded. He didn't say much. And when somebody asked what was bothering him he just said that there was nothing going on. And that they shouldn't pay attention to him. Not even James. Later that night, when we were asleep. I heard a voice calling me. 'Moony, are you awake?' 'Yes Padfoot, I am.' I turned to face Sirius, who has standing in his T- shirt at the edge of my bed. A few minutes later. 'Are you want to keep standing there or what?' I asked him, looking slightly confused. But I already knew what was bothering him. 'Moony.. Can uhm... Can I... May I..' 'Yes, come in Paddy. Can't sleep?' 'No, not really' He looked at me with a small smile as he walked to the bed. 'What's bothering you Padfoot?' I asked as soon as he was under the blankets. He turned his face and looked to me with his pale blue eyes right into mine. 'I just keep thinking of what you said under the tree. You know I would never leave you, right?' He said very quietly, I almost didn't hear it. 'Yes Padfoot, I know.' I answered him, before I even knew what I had said. We both fell asleep in my bed soon after.  
  
If Sirius only didn't betray James and Lily, then it could be a hole lot different. Why did he betray them anyway? Did he got a huge offer, or did he get tired working as a spy? Or did he do it just for fun, just like he sometimes would beat the shit out of the Slytherins?  
  
O yeah, the Slytherins where his pray, no doubt about that. Every time I thought that it couldn't become any worse, that it was the last drop for the teachers, James and Sirius proved me wrong. It must have been the dog inside of Sirius what made it possible for him to do all that stuff without getting caught. Well, there were times that we got caught, and that we suffered in detentions and stuff. But even then we were still together. Also thanks to the magic mirror from James and Sirius. I don't know what we used more; the mirrors, the Marauder's Map, James' invisibility cloak, or our wands.  
  
I think it was in our fifth year, just after our O.W.L's. We were sitting in front of the fire, in our common chairs. Everybody was asleep, except the three of us. James and Peter were playing magic chess, and I was reading a new book I got. Sirius was in detention, 'cause professor McGonagall found out that he had dyed Snape's hair red. And she wasn't too happy about it. He had two weeks of detention and there were 30 points taken from Gryffindor the next day. But what she didn't know was that Sirius hadn't dyed Snape's hair. I did, and Sirius just accepted his punishment. He didn't betray me. I almost finished reading my book, when the portret swung open. 'THAT STUPID GIT!!!!!' Sirius yelled. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT' He kept yelling as he walked his way towards us.. 'Relax Padfoot, why don't you just tell us what's happened.' Sirius stopped a few metres from us. He thought about it a minute, and then said. 'I don't know if I should, 'cause it isn't a pretty picture.' 'Padfoot, we're your friends. If you don't tell us what's wrong, I will dye your hair green.' I said to my angry friend. He looked at me with an expression on his face I never saw before. Fear.  
  
'I don't know if you should hear it Moony, I don't think you should.' He said, still standing a few metres away. 'Look mate.' Peter began. 'Just sit down here, and start your story. Moony will let us know if it's to much for him.' 'That's right Wormtail, Padfoot just sit down.' I said facing Sirius. 'I don't know.' 'Padfoot, sit down please.' It was James who finally said something. 'All right then, but only if you tell when it's to much, even if you're a Marauder Moony.' 'Off course Padfoot. You know I will.' 'Now your sitting, tell us what happened.' James spoke again. 'Look, I was walking towards McGonagall's office for my detention. And when I almost got there I walked into Malfoy and Snape. I planned to ignore them, but Malfoy said that he knew why you were always gone Moony.' Sirius stared to the ground. 'Tell me what he said.' I began to shake a little bit. He looked into my face and said; 'He told me that you were a Death Eater, Moony, I'm sorry.' It was quiet for a minute. For James spoke. 'Well, look who said it. Malfoy. That should explain everything. I bet he is.' 'Yes. That's true.' I managed to say. 'But still, he said it.' Padfoot shuggered. 'Well, what can we do about it?' I asked. It was than when there came a big smile on Sirius' face. 'I am glad you asked Moony.' 'Oh no. Padfoot, you have detention already.' Peter said, fearing for the same thing as I. 'Oh yes Wormtail, I am.' 'And I will help' James said immediately. 'We never let a Marauder down.' 'So, that's settled then. Wormtail and I will also help you out.' 'Well, OK then.' Wormtail said facing Prongs. 'Got something in mind Padfoot?' James asked. 'Yes. I might have. But this time I want to do this huge. So they will not forget it. And so they will never say something like that again. I thought off changing the hole Slytherin dungeon into the Gryffindor common room. And by that I literally mean everything. The tables, the chairs, the bookcase, even the password.' After Sirius' speech it was quiet for a moment. 'That's brilliant Padfoot. But how are you going to do that.' I asked. 'That part I didn't found out yet. It's up to you and Peter to think of something. After all, I'm in detention, and James got Quidditch practice.' 'Great.. leave it to the wolf and the rat to find everything out.. Thank you, world biggest prat.' Sirius looked to me. 'You're welcome Moony.' 'By the way, what did you do to Malfoy when you heard it?' 'To be honest Prongs, I turned his hair pink..' 'HAHAHAHA.' The three of us roared with laughter after hearing that. 'And what did McGonagall said to you when she found out?' James somehow managed to ask Sirius, while he put his glasses back on his nose. 'Ooh, that. Between the steam from her ears I think she said something of another two weeks of detention.' Sirius said dryly. And again the Gryffindor common room was filled with laughter. 'What?! It's not funny guys!!'  
  
The following two weeks the Marauders were very quiet. We were busy planning the Slytherin-movement. That's how we called it. It took all our free time. But that was worth it. We planned to do it on a Sunday evening. Very late in the evening..  
  
That night we kept sitting in our chairs as the rest of the Gryffindors went to bed. When it was half past one in the evening Sirius spoke. 'James, have you got the cloak?' He asked. 'No, I left it upstairs, I'll get it.' 'Take the Map also, would ya.' James run away. A minute later he got back. 'Look I got everything. Let's go now.' 'Yes.' I said. We crawled with the four of us under the cloak, and climbed out of the common room. 'Who is there? I can't see you, but I know you are there somewhere.' The Fat Lady said half asleep. 'Let me see the map Prongs.' I asked him. 'We must go to the left.' 'Where are Filch and Mrs Norris?' Peter asked 'Filch is in his room. And Norris is outside the castle' I answered him a moment later. 'We must walk to the Library first. So we don't walk into Peeves' 'All right, let's do that.' James whispered. We walked about this way for about 40 minutes. Then we had finally gotten to the Slytherin portret. 'He Wormtail, what's the password' Sirius asked. 'It's full-blood.' 'How do you...?' I began before he spoke again. 'Heard Malfoy saying it.' And the portret swung open.  
  
'Every time I get here I start to shiver.' Peter spoke. 'Quiet, you might wake them!' I whispered in his ear. 'Let's do it fast and get over with it.' 'Yeah, my idea.' So we started working. We started on the Girls rooms at first. We worked fast and quiet.. Still all together under the cloak. With our wands out. Peter got the map in his pocket. We changed everything. The bed, their clothes. Even their pillows.. When we were ready with the girl rooms we went to the boys. 'He let's put the boggart in Malfoy´s closet, than we can really laugh.' Sirius said half sneering. 'Good one Padfoot. Let's do that.' I whispered back in his ear. 'Who may have the honour?' Peter asked 'Moony off course, he's the one why we're doing this.' 'Well, what are you waiting for Moony, we haven't gotten all day.' James gave me the boggart we put in a bottle. I carefully set the bottle in Malloy's closet, and made sure that if he opened the door, the boggart came outside. 'This is going to be fun' Peter said with a huge smile across his face 'Come, we're ready with the boy rooms.' James said. 'OK. Now the biggest part, the common room.' It took us a compete hour to change the common room. We were thrilled with the result 'One thing left. The password.' I announced 'Yeah, what should be the new one' James asked 'That may Moony decide. What's it going to be Moony?' Sirius looked at me with those pale grey eyes again. 'I don't know yet... How about 'mobile phoon'?' 'Moony that's brilliant, noone will know that. Let's take that one.' 'Yeah, I agree Prongs.' And so it was.  
  
It took us a quarter of an hour to change the password. After we had done that we were ready with our mission. We crawled under the cloak again, and walked our way back to our common room. When we were halfway back. 'I'm hungry, let's go to the kitchen first.' 'Yeah, good one Prongs, I'm hungry to.' Sirius reported to us. 'If we eat quick then we're back on time.' I was kind of hungry to. I always have a great apathy when the full moon comes along. 'Well, where are we waiting for then?' So we did. We walked to the kitchens.  
  
'Chocolate frog.' James said when we got by the portret The house-elf's where glad to see us, and they made our favourite food. They even dropped food for later in our pockets.  
  
An half hour later we decided to go back to our beds, we hadn't slept all day. So we were pretty tired. At least I was, I don't know about the others. We thanked the house-elf's, ('Oh no masters, it was our pleasure!!') and crawled under the cloak again. We were just out of the hallway before Sirius froze still. And I crashed onto his back. 'Shit, Norris.' He managed to say 'Keep still, then she won't spot us.' James whispered 'Mrs. Norris may not see us, but she may smell us or the food.' Peter said with a high voice 'If we turn around, and walk away silent, then she won't spot us.' And they did what I told them. Mrs. Norris followed us for the first ten metres, but then she just turned her back to us, and walked away.  
  
'Moony, you're the best!!' Peter cheered as soon as we where out of her reach. I couldn't help but to smile, and I saw that Sirius started smiling to, although I don't know why. 'Let's take this stairway, then we cut off half of our way back' 'OK Prongs' I heard Peter say  
  
And from that moment it all happened so quick. We were just walking down the stairs, when Peter stumbled over the invisibility cloak. He fell against me. And I tried to remain standing. But in my effort to keep standing I grabbed Sirius' arm... which I better hadn't done... The three of us fell down the stairs.......  
  
And every time someone hit the stair there was a loud bang... It looked to me that we couldn't stop falling...  
  
We fell off the stairs and on the ground. We finally stopped falling as we collapsed to the wall across from it. And that was the biggest bang I ever heard...  
  
Once we lied down on the ground my head felt like shit, and my stomach felt upside down.. I heard James call us. 'Are you OK, you three just felt like hell?' 'Yeah really Prongs, I am OK. I just fell of that cursed stair, what do you think I am!!' I could hear the sarcasm in his voice 'Well, Sirius you seemed to enjoy the trip..' 'BLAST YOU WORMTAIL!! It's all your fault!!' 'Let me help you up, OK?' James asked the now very angry Sirius. 'Yeah, all right then.' He didn't thanked James for doing so. Peter was the next to stand up, I was still sitting on the ground. 'You look sick Moony.' When I opened my eyes, I saw a worried Padfoot sitting in front off my nose. 'I'm OK Padfoot, just a little bit tired of tonight. That's all.' 'Look.' James began 'If we don't go now, Filch will find us. And I don't know about you, but I don't want another detention with him ever again.' But just as he said that, we heard a voice above us....  
  
'Well well well... look who it are.' It was the voice off the devil himself. 'Peeves don't, please don't.' Peter began. 'What shouldn't I do?' 'Please don't tell anybody that we're here.' James begged Peeves 'Ooh... the Quidditch champion is begging. But not near enough..' 'Peeves, please let us go.' I asked the ghost, while I stood up. 'Loony, Loopy, Lupin,' Peeves sang; 'Loony, Loopy, Lupin-' 'Shut up Peeves! You have no right to call Moony that!! You only bring trouble to us!!' 'STUDENTS.. STUDENTS OUT OF BED... HERE ARE STUDENTS OUT OF BED!!!!!' 'RUN!!' James yelled. And that was my signal to go. In a reflex I saw that James grabbed the invisibility cloak from the ground and we ran away. We ran down the hallway, and as it couldn't be any worse, we saw Filch coming at the end of the hallway running towards us. 'SHIT, TURN....' Sirius yelled. And so we all did. We ran under Peeves again and ran onto the stairs were we fell off... 'Hey Loony Loopy..' Peeves started again, but he couldn't sing any further because he was busy avoiding an apple Sirius threw. So from that moment we had two followers behind us. 'Not so fast please..' I heard Peter saying behind his puffs. 'Let's split up' 'I go with Moony, you take Wormtail and the invisibility cloak.' 'All right, see you in the common room.' 'See you soon.' I yelled to the others as soon as we came across an other door. 'Last one in the Gryffindor tower is an rotten egg!!' I hear Sirius yelling to the other ones. James and Peter went in the direction of the astronomy tower. Sirius and I ran back to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
'Shit. Filch is following us instead of Prongs and Wormtail..' Sirius said to me, while we began to run even faster. 'Let's go upstairs.. ' I suggested. 'All right.'  
  
I don't know for how long we kept running. It seemed to me like ages. We ran straight past professor Binns with Filch on our tail.. 'Hey professor. Your test was an easy one!' Sirius yelled to the ghost as we ran past him. 'Well thank you, mister Black..' He yelled back to us. 'What the hell was that?' I asked him when we ran on an other stairway 'Ooh, I needed to say that anyway.' He answered with a smile. 'Your crazy, you know?' 'Why thank you dear Moony.' He said still sneering  
  
'Doesn't that old man ever get tired' I asked while we kept running.. 'Neah, I think not.' Sirius said.  
  
'I wish he stopped following us..' I said when we came across the D.A.D.A room. 'I know what you mean.' Sirius said between his breaths  
  
'I'm getting tired off running..' I complained when we ran in an other hallway 'Where do you think James and Peter are?' 'I think that they are save and well sleeping in there beds by now.' I said again. 'Yeah, that's what I thought to.. They always have it easier, why does Filch always follow us?' 'Because you kicked Mrs. Norris remember..' I said to my confused friend. 'That was because that stupid cat walked in my way.' 'And because you wanted to kick her anyway' I said sneering. 'Maybe just a little bit.' He answered also sneering.  
  
We sped up our running, and we made distance between us and Filch. If we just could find a hiding place, we were save.  
  
To my relief I saw a door, and from experience with James I knew we where save in there.. 'Let's go in there, he won't look for us there.' I told Sirius 'All right then, if you say so.' And so we ran towards the door which I opened. First I walked through the door, followed by Sirius. 'So, we're save and well.' He turned to me, just after Sirius shut the door. 'What!! Are you kidding me!' He looked at me angry. 'We're in the girls toilet.' He said as I looked confused. 'Yeah, I know. But Filch won't look for us in here.' 'And what if a girl comes here, what do you say then ''we lost our way'' or something like that.' 'Ha-ha, no Padfoot. Girls don't come here. I promise.' He looked at me confused. 'How can you tell.' 'Padfoot, don't you know where we are?' 'No, should I.' 'Come on Padfoot, from all the people I know...' 'What..' he began to say, but before he managed to make his sentence there was an other voice.. 'Hello there. What are you doing there?' The voice came from above us. But I already know who it was, Sirius seemed rather misunderstanding..  
  
'Did isn't ugly Myrtle's pee, is it?' He asked me in disbelief. 'Wheeeeeeeee..' 'Look what you did!' I said to him as Moaning Myrtle began to cry. 'What did I do this time?' He said angry looking to Myrtle.. 'I'm sorry for you hearing this Myrtle. Please forgive my stupid friend. He doesn't know any better.' I began. If She kept screaming and crying we would still be found... 'Ooh it's you Remus. Off course I will. Just because of you. Are you hiding again?' She asked me. 'Yes Myrtle, and if you don't mind we would like to stay here for a while.' 'Off course you can, but I don't know about him.' And with that she gave a wink to Sirius. 'He is my friend, he would like to stay here to.' I said and by that Sirius looked angry at me to. 'No, I would not like to stay here with this ugly ghost thank you.' He said. Making a mistake, a big mistake..  
  
And then it happened again.. She start crying again... The door swang open, and we ducked away.. When I looked up, I saw Filch standing in the door opening. I could count all his yellow teeth, so huge was his smile. 'Well well well, it looks like I finally got you after all.' He said.. 'Follow me, and don't do anything stupid now, I got you anyway.' 'We know the way to professor McGonagall's office.' Sirius said rather rebellious. 'Haha. No, we aren't going to professor McGonagall. I better take you to professor Dumbledore, then I can make sure that you'll pack your suitcases this afternoon. Come on now, don't look sad, nobody is going to miss you.'  
  
And so after an complete hour running, he still managed to get us. I was a bit scared, I didn't want to go home. I liked it here. And at home certainly not. We didn't say anything the rest of the way. I only heard Filches happy mumbling...  
  
'You are in trouble now, you wish you hadn't done that. Well it's to late for that now...' 'Password?' asked one of the gargoyles 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.' Filch said when we got to professor Dumbledore's office. The door opened, and the staircase emerged. 'Step in.' And we did what Filch told us to do. Just because we wanted to get over it. Soon as we stood on the stair, it began to move. I know where we went. Sirius seemed to know to. That staircase took us to another door. And just behind that door there was professor Dumbledore's office. 'Walk in, I'll just stay here..' That was the last I expecceted to hear from Filch. Sirius opened the door, and walked in. I followed him.  
  
'Hello, that took you two long enough.' I heard a voice saying. I saw that professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He looked at us with an amused expression on his face. I also noticed that we weren't the only two students there. 'What are you two doing here?' Sirius asked in disbelieve to James and Peter. 'It seems that we have a little reuning here.' Professor Dumbledore said still smiling. 'Have a seat.' And with that he sketches two new chairs. Sirius and I sat down. 'I was just asking these two what they where doing tonight out off bed. Before the both of you entered. I suppose you can tell me more than what they did.' 'I don't know what they already said to you sir. So I don't know if I can tell you more then you already know.' Sirius began. 'You're a smart boy Mr Black. So far I am told that you just went to the kitchens to grab something to eat.' 'That's true professor.' I said a little bit smiling. If we could make professor Dumbledore believe that, then we might be able to stay here anyway. 'And Peeves can prove that.' Sirius whispered in my ear. 'Yes, it seemed to me that Peeves is a little bit upset about an flying apple.' And Sirius started blushing a bit. 'And why were you going to the kitchens?' 'Because I was hungry sir.' James said. 'And you woke up the other three, I suppose.' 'No sir, I couldn't sleep, Sirius was hungry to, and Remus well you know with his condition and all.' It was peter who saved us many times. He just made people believe him. He had his way with words. 'Yes, very well then. So you went to the kitchens and what happened then?' He asked us. I noticed that some of the people in the portrets were looking at us. I didn't feel comfortable by that. 'We asked if the house-elf's could make something for us, and after we ate we went to our beds again. That's all.' James said. 'Ah, and that's when you saw Filch and ran away.' Dumbledore said still smiling. 'And you didn't thought of telling him the truth, did you?' After that it was silent for a while. 'Let's talk about Peeves. What happened between him and the four of you?' 'He was calling us names sir.' James said 'So, he is after all a poltergeist, you should know better then that.' Dumbledore said coldly. 'So I threw an apple at him sir.' Sirius said as coldly as professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Remus with an almost funny look on his face. 'What's wrong sir?' Sirius asked him after a while. 'Nothing Mr Black, just nothing.' I didn't like that answer, neither did Sirius. 'But why are you smiling like that at us?' Peter asked the professor. 'You reminded me off something I said earlier.' He said, still smiling silly. 'I'll contact McGonagall for this. By now you all know that it's not allowed to walk through the school at midnight.' 'But sir, I'm in detention already.' Sirius began 'Yes I know, she told me already.' 'But sir.' 'No Mr Black. Go back to your beds now.' 'All right then.' And so we stood up, and walked our way back to the Gryffindor common room. With Mrs Norris and Filch on our tail, just to make sure that we didn't get other plans I think. 'Knut' I said 'Finally, I began to worry about you all. I saw Peeves flying here.' The Fat Lady explained as we climbed in. We walked directly to our beds. Didn't say anything to each other. We changed in our nighties also quiet. After an hour, I still couldn't sleep. Peter was asleep, I could hear his snoring, but then I heard Sirius talking to James. 'How long where you in professor Dumbledore's office?' 'About half an hour I think.' 'Oh.' It was silent 'He didn't say anything then, just that we had to wait for you and Moony.' 'How did you got caught anyway?' 'We ran straight into Hagrid. And from there there is no running away.' Again it was quiet for a wile. 'What did professor Dumbledore mean?' I heard James ask Sirius. 'About what?' 'You know Padfoot, when he was looking to you and Moony?' 'I don't know, ask him instead of me.' Sirius said annoyed. Again there was a silence. 'Goodnight Prongs.' 'Yeah, you to Padfoot. And thanks for helping me earlier.'  
  
The next morning we all woke up at the same time. We changed in our school robes and when we walked down stairs we were in heaven, that's how Peter always called it..  
  
'There are our night walkers!!' Somebody said. 'Hey good one.' An other one said. 'Yeah, this time you did a record!!' It kept going on for a wile, until.. 'What do you think you were doing!!' And that was Evans. She was the only Gryffindor that didn't like our jokes very much. 'What did we do?' Sirius asked the red head. 'What do you think. Are you so stupid? Why don't you leave them alone?' She now was angry at him. 'Who do you mean?' Sirius asked her, although he did know what she meant. I could tell that. It's just the look on his face. He knows. 'I will, if you go out with me.' And there was James, always trying to get Evans out on a date. It was a common knowledge that James loved Evans. It was also a common knowledge that Evans hated James. 'Leave them alone, your not God.' And with that she turned around and climbed out of the room. 'Let's go.' I said. And we also climbed out of the room. 'You are accepted by professor Dumbledore's office. I looked up and saw Nearly Headless Nick.' 'What do you mean?' James asked the ghost. 'I just told you, go to professor Dumbledore's office. And by that I mean right away.' 'But why?' I asked. 'That he didn't say. He just asked me to get you.'  
  
So there we went again. 'I think he finally got a punishment for us.' Peter said while we walked to professor Dumbledore. 'I hope it's not that bad. He doesn't know about our other thing.' Sirius said in return. 'I think that he did have a clue, to be honest' I told them, when I saw a Slytherin look very angry at us. Too angry even for his normal doing.  
  
'Oh, you four again. Password' one of the gargoyles said 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.' I looked Sirius in disbelieve, how did he know the password of professor Dumbledore's office.. 'What, I heard it Filch saying yesterday.' He said when he saw me. The four of us walked on the stair again, and we came again by the door. But this time the door was open, and professor McGonagall was there too, talking with professor Dumbledore. 'Sit down.' She said sharply to us. And we did. But before we could go on, the Bloody Baron came flying through the wall. 'Sir Dumbledore, I need to speak to you.' The gost said. 'About what?' He asked the ghost 'It seemed to me that there is a small problem with the Slytherin common room.' He said angry looking at us. I saw that Sirius and James were trying to suppress there laughter. Although it didn't work very good. That made me and Peter laugh to. 'What's the problem?' McGonagall asked us. 'Nothing professor. Don't mind us.' James said sneering and laughing at the same time. 'What do you mean?' professor Dumbledore asked the ghost another question. 'There hole room is changed into the Gryffindor common room sir. And there clothes are changed into muggle ones. And every one is locked outside because the password is changed to.' It took some time for professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore to understand what the ghost just said. Now the four of us roared with laughter. We just couldn't stop ourselves. 'And I must believe that?' McGonagall asked the ghost in disbelieve. 'Yes professor McGonagall. It's true' 'Do you think I have time for jokes like that?' The now angry professor said. 'If it was a joke, but it isn't.' 'You mean all that is true?' 'Yes, that's what I've been saying the past few minutes.' And then it was quiet for a moment, well not quit quiet. We kept laughing very heard. Professor McGonagall made a chair on her own and sat down too. 'You may go now.' Professor Dumbledore finally spoke to the ghost. 'Yes sir.' He went, and moments after that we became a little bit ourselves again. Professor McGonagall still looked shocked. 'And? What do you have to say for yourselves?' Professor Dumbledore asked us. 'Well, nothing sir. We don't even know when it happened.' James managed to say. 'Last night I believe.' McGonagall seemed to be over her shock, and already made a decision about this all. 'I suppose that you four made the change in the Slytherin room.' She continued. 'No, Professor. We didn't. We just grabbed some food last night.' 'Do you think we believe that?' She said. 'I don't know professors, all I know is that we didn't do that. At least not last night. Or any night before. But I must say that it is a good idea for the next time.' That made professor Dumbledore laugh too. 'Do you have proof that you didn't do it?' professor McGonagall asked us disbelieving. 'But on the other hand, you have no proof that we did do it.' Sirius said being the smartass he was. 'Well, professor, it's like this. Last night Moony didn't feel very good. So that kept Sirius awake for a long time. He looked after Moony. James was Hungry, and wanted to eat something. And I can tell because I couldn't sleep from the sound from his stomach. It's a miracle Moony sometimes fell asleep. Although it didn't last very long.' Peter said. Both the professors were silent after hearing that. 'So that's our story professor.' Followed a moment later. 'Yes, very well then. I just assume that you're innocent this time. But I would recommend you not to do such thing, Mr Black and Mr Potter.' 'No sir.' James said. 'We won't sir. ' Sirius said following James. 'And about yesterday.' McGonagall began. 'The four of you have one week detention, that means you to Mr Black. I just keep counting. Starting today.' 'You may go now.' Professor Dumbledore said, still smiling at us. We stood up and walked away. At least that's what I tried to.. 'But that's not fair, We didn't do anything!!!..' Sirius said to both the professors. 'Keep dreaming Padfoot!!' I whispered to my friend who blocked my way..  
  
Yes, it was a nice time then. They made my life look worthy. They were my only friends I ever had. My only friends who ever knew me the way I was. The only ones who made me believe I wasn't a monster.  
  
At that time my heart felt warm, safe and beloved. But everything has an end. And so did my friendship. I only never thought it would end like this. Two of my friends dead, the other one still alive. Living in a rotten cell in Azkaban. Living with the knowledge of betraying his friends.  
  
Now a days my heart stopped loving. I can only feel cold and emptiness in me. But I don't care. I don't want to feel love and friendship of something like that anymore.  
  
I'm scared my heart will break again if I do. I'm scared for feeling a friendship, for being a friend. I'm scared I might be loving a murderer again.. I failed once being a friend, I will not fail again. Even if that means I can not feel it anymore. Even if that means I must give up everything I got.  
  
What will they do if they find out that I'm a monster. That I can kill them every month. Will they become an animagus also. Will they change into an animal just for me. To make sure that I'm all right in the night, I can kill them easily. Will they ever do that? Just for me?  
  
No, because nobody wants to be a friend with a werewolf. A monster. Even not the people I thought they were my friends. They didn't like me. They just liked to say that they had a werewolf as a friend.  
  
Neither my love nor friendship lasted very long.  
  
My brotherhood is indeed been broken.. 


	2. Salt water south wind

**Everlasting Battle For Live**

**Part II: Salt Water, South Wind**

Written by: Kalinenaka

I woke up screaming tonight. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. And sweat covered my body.

I sat on my bed, knowing that I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

My back rested against the cold wall, and my head was resting on my knees.

I don't even know what I dreamed about, what happened in the nightmare. And I don't want to know it either.

I just sat there for a wile. Trying not to think. Trying to ignore my fear. But I couldn't.

I was still crying. It was then when I felt a chilly wind on my head I looked around.

The door was closed.

The wind kept blowing on my face, and through my hear. But the curtains of my small window didn't move either.

Where did the wind come from?

Maybe I was wrong, maybe the window wasn't closed, I stood up and walked to the window. I did notice that the wind kept surrounding me, but as I stood near the window the curtains still didn't move.

The window was closed..

With one hand I opened the curtain and I looked outside.

It's was dark there, but I could still see the fog of the day before.

My gaze went higher. I didn't see the moon I hated, but I did see the stars shining on this terrible evening.

The bright stars, the only thing in the night that didn't scare me so much.

I found myself lost in the sky, and soon I caught myself looking for a star I wished to be forgotten. I looked for the brightest star. The star that had the same name as my fallen friend. The star called Sirius.

Then I remembered my nightmare. I remembered every single detail. From every scary one until every sad one.

Long ago there was a time I loved Sirius Black, and now there is a time I hate Sirius Black.

But it is also a time I hate myself. For being how I was, and doing how I did.

If I only saw things sooner.

I could have known it was Sirius Black. I could have saved James and Lily. I could have stopped things. I could have changed it all...

If only I did..

But I didn't..

And it was all so obviously for me. The way he used to beat the Slytherins. The times he had to go somewhere, and I don't was aloud to know where he went.

And off course the times he got back from those so called meetings and he started beating me.

And I just took it all, I never hit him back. I couldn't hit him, and he knew that..

I loved him too much for that.

After he had beaten me, he always made me believe that it wasn't his meaning to do so.

He kept saying how much he regretted that he hurt me.

And that I must believe him. That he never would do it again. But he always did.

And I always did believe him after his apology.

I couldn't sleep of what he wanted me to believe..

He wanted me to believe him.

He wanted me to trust him.

And the nightmare I had was about his opinion of believing and trusting.

I once came to his cell in Azkaban. It took all of my strength not to hurt him. For what me did to me, and my friends.

And now I can't stop thinking of that moment. That moment that made me cry again.

I kept looking outside as I remembered every single detail of my nightmare.

It was in the second week of Sirius' arrival in Azkaban, but for me it seemed to happen at the same a day after he was captured..

It still shocks me if I'm thinking of him. Of what he then said to me..

I just was walking very slowly to the cell where Sirius Black was kept the last few days. So far I was told that he was the one who betrayed James and Lily Potter. It was him who killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. But no one knew about us. Once we where lovers, but that's all over know.

The cell where Black is kept comes closer fast. But with every step I make, my mind spins roughly. All those times we spent together. All those times we shared together.

But I'm back on earth soon as we stop in front of Black's cell.

'I will leave you alone for a while now.' The minister says.

'If you need anything, just call me. I'm not far away.' Says another one who walked with us. Then he and the minister turn around, and walked away.

I watch through the cell bars, fearing what I might see.

Sirius sits with his back against the wall of his cell. His wrists are resting on his knees. I think he doesn't know I'm here. He just kept staring to his handcuffs.

'Moony, you came.' He suddenly says. 'Don't call me that ever.' I say back to him, but I regret I said that the same time.

He raises his head, and looks to me. There's a long and painful silence between us. I start dreaming again of how it was, and how it should be.

'Sorry.' He says so quiet I can barely hear it. Then he lowers his head, and start staring to his handcuffs again. Neither of us makes a move to say something.

'Sorry.' He says a few minutes later.

'You never felt sorry before, not now, not then.' I shot back to him.

'Your voice is cold Moony, I'm sorry.'

'Don't feel pity for me Black, because I don't feel pity for you.'

My temper is rising. He finally looks back to me. Emotions crossing his face; pain, regret, anger but mostly fear.

'I don't feel sorry that you are here. This is what you deserve, and more then that.' I continue.

Now there's only fear in his eyes. He stands up, and walks to me. He only stoppes a few inches from the bars.

'I'm sorry.' He says again. My temper is boiling dangerous.

'I'm sorry.' Again. 'For hurting you Moony.' A few seconds later.

He never left my eyes. I see that his blue eyes become watery.

'Moony?' He asks. I'm close to lose control. I look down to the ground, and close my eyes. I just wish this all hadn't happened. That it wasn't Sirius who betrayed James and Lily. But it must have been him.

'It's all your fault, it's all your fault.' I manage to say after a while.

I try heard to keep myself under control. I can feel my hole body shake.

'I am sorry Moony, you must know that.'

He says again. And that's it. That was the last bit I could take, or the wolf could take.

'Don't call me that, ever again. I am not your friend!' I yell at him.

In my furry I grapped the bars of the cell, he backed away. My hole body is shifting under pressure. 'I am not, do you hear me.. I am NOT!!!' I yell again.

Every word I had just spoken makes me scared of him, of myself, of him. I don't know it anymore.

I can see a tear creeping on his cheek.

I can't take it anymore, and I try to turn around.

'Moony, please stay..' He jumps to the cell door and grabbs my hands in his. He is begging me.

I look shoked by this. My eyes met his.

I don't know how to react, and Sirius seemed to know.

'Moony, all I wish was to say one thing.' He begins.

I feel a tear coming in my eyes.

'I don't know what you think of me now, but you must know that everything I felt for you was real. I did love you with all my heart. And I still do. Don't you ever doubt about that.'

'No black, if you were my lover, then you didn't hit me every time you got back, and then you didn't scream at me all the time. And then you didn't....'

I just wasn't able to make my sentence complete.

Now Sirius was really crying. When I saw this, I couldn't help but to cry too.

'Please.' He began 'You must know that I told you the truth. I loved you more then my life is worthy.'

'That's easy to say for a murderer isn't it.' I shot back to him, angry as I am, I still love him.

'Moony. I did not betray James and Lily. I never would.' He was begging now for understanding.

'No, Black. You're on you're own now.' I let go of the bars and his hands and I turn around.

'I didn't do it Moony, you must believe me!!' He yells to me.

I turn around quickly to face him, don't believing him for what he just said.

'No Black, I don't believe you, and I never should have believed you!'

I yell back. And with that I turn around again, and walk away.

'Remus, please love.. You must have known.. you must have noticed!! Remus, come back,'

I stop walking. I look to the ground, and close my eyes.

'For ones you're right Black. I should have known sooner. I could have, only I didn't see it. Because I loved you. I cared for you. And that's why I never saw it sooner. I go now'

'Remus, love..'

'No Black. I am not.'

'Please..' I hear him begging.

I look up again, and I see one sunbeam in the end of the hallway. It seams so different, so peaceful, so unlike this...

Like the announces of a new beginning. All that I had or might have in my hole life, it's time for me to start a new life. I must leave my pain, my regret, my sorrows, and every thing here.

'I will start again Black. I will not remember you anymore. I will not want you to be remembered. Not by anyone. There for you brought to much pain in my life. And in other lives.'

I can hear him cry loud now. First it pleases me to hear him suffering, like I had been.

But after a wile I feel sick of myself for wanting that.

I want to go out of this prison, out of my life.

Away from my trouble, and away from the murderer I once loved so much.

'I'll go now. I never want to see you again.'

'No Remus, you don't mean that..'

'Yes Black. I don't. You know that. I never wanted to leave you. I was scared that I couldn't take care of myself. I thought that I needed you. But I don't. I can live my own life. I must leave you now, and I will.' It then was quiet for a wile.

'I will start all over. This time alone. This time not with you by my side.'

'You don't mean that Remus. You're just saying that for God I know. I know you better then anybody. You can't mean that. The wolf won't let you.'

'I go now. May you die in here and rotten in hell.'

'Then I'll wait for you.'

That was the last word I ever heard from Black himself. But his voice keeps coming back in my mind. And every time it does I just wish I could go away from the man I once knew as Padfoot. The man I loved my hole life. The man I still love, although I will never admit that to myself.

From that moment I cried again. The only thing I could see through my watery eyes was the star Sirius. The brightest one in the sky.

I closed the curtains again. Knowing that I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night I decided to put on my clothes again. I unlocked the door of my chamber and wanted to walk outside.

Then I saw it. The night-lamp on my pedestal cupboard started blinking.

How could it spring on when it was out? And that remembered me of something else..

That wind, how could that come inside when everything was locked?

If possible I was more scared now then I was during the nightmare.

I just pulled the plug out the electric socket which was easy since it was in hand reach. The lamp immediately stopped blinking.

I was just about to close the door again when it started blinking again...

I don't know much about muggle things, but I do know that a lamp needs electricity, and that I just cut the electricity transport... What the hell was happening in my house!

I decided to ignore my night-lamp. I locked the door again. This time I did it with the key, and with a spell. Good thing from me to always have my wand in my pocket.

And I walked down stairs..

Opened the door from the living room. And then I saw another thing.

A new agony..

The drawers where pulled out of the cupboards. And what used to lay in the drawers, was now lying across the room. My sofa was broken in two pieces.

All of my pictures where smashed. Glass lay across the whole room. My curtains were torn..

My desk lay upside down, and the chair was nowhere to be found. My inkbottle was thrown against the wall. Almost everything was damaged.

But by who, and why?

I walked into the other rooms of my home. And every single one was like the living room, accept from my bedroom that is. But there were no doors unlocked, and there was no window brocken. How did they came inside? Has it something to do with the strange wind that never stopped surrounding only me? And what about my night-lamp? How could it go on and off like that?

All those questions, they drove me crazy.. I decided to get something to drink. But when I opened the refrigerator I saw that there was nothing in it.

Fine, just fine! For the first time this month I was able to buy something to eat and drink for me, and now it had all gone!!

Why does it all happen to me? My life sucks enough already without this!

I slammed the refrigiratordoor closed, I'm angry now, whoever did this will pay for it.

I walked back to the living room. I didn't feel like cleaning up already, so I didn't do anything about the rubbish. I just stood there, looking.. at least, that's what I tried to. It's hard to see anything when your lamp goes off.

I looked up. Even in the dark, I still knew where my lamp was. A few seconds later it blinked on again.

And off again...

And on again...

I turned around, feel the wind coming. Then that strange wind blow me almost over.

This time the wind didn't kept surrounding only me, but broke even more things.

It became a little whirlwind. It took some books, pillows, and other small things wile blowing in my house.

I watched the wind gather up my things. The whirlwind went to the kitchen, and there it took some of my sharpesed knifes. He went black to the living room again, with me still watching.

There I noticed that the wind just picked up glass. The books and pillows he threw out.

Interesting a whirlwind with only sharp things blowing with it.

It stopped moving. I felt like being watched.

Then it happened...

It turned towards me..

As soon as I could think I ran out of the living room and ran to the hall.

Closing the door as I were in the hall. I could hear the knifes and glass smashing against the door.

I used a spell I learned a long time ago which blocked to door longer. In the time I got, I

grapped my coat, and a small amount off my money. The only money I had left. It is hard living like a werewolf. And even harder living as the ex-lover from a murderer.

And as you are attacked in your own house, it gets even worse..

The door and spell didn't last very long.. I turned around and grapped some small amount of things who lied there around.

The wind smashed the door open..

I only knew one thing. Out. I had to go out of my house if I wanted to survive this. If I wanted to live..

So I did. I ran to the front door, pulled it open and ran out my house.

Into the fog. Out of my house once called home, now called ghost house..

I ran to the beginning of the forest. There I stopped running and turned around. I looked back to my house. The door was closed. So were the windows. The curtains didn't move. And the lamps were on. I still could see the whirlwind blowing in my house. Destroying my stuff.

This isn't normal. There is no way the wind could came inside. There must be magic in this game. If I ever find out who did this they will have to face me. That I promise. But now I can't do anything about it. Not until I know who did this.

But if I don't know who did it, then who will?

Then I remembered..

Albus Dumbledore.

The next thing I now is me walking through the forest. It's a walk about 2 miles through the forest. And it's still is misty, but for ones I am glad I am a werewolf. With the full moon coming in a couple days my senses increase drastic. So I knew the way to London.

Oooh, just the smell of all those people.

It drives me nuts.

Just like the time when James and Sirius won the Quidditch Cup. Really, after there Quidditch practices they really needed a bath.

This reminds me of the end off our fourth year from Hogwarts.

All of the Hogwarts students are eating in the Great Hall. But today it's different. Almost nobody talks, not even the teachers.

That is because we're all excited about today. In the midday there is a Quidditch match.

And not a small one either. It's the one between the two best teams. It's the one nobody want to miss. This game will make the champion.

I look at James. He hasn't eaten anything yet. He just is staring to his plate with his hands under the table. Instead of Sirius who actually managed to eat a half potato.

'Prongs.' I call. No answer. 'Prongs...' still no answer..

'HELLO.. James to earth..' I yell in his ear..

'He, what?' He asks me, still looking to his plate.

'You need to eat.' I inform him. 'Sure..' He says.. He doesn't do anything.

'Hello Prongs, did you hear me or what?!' I ask him a minute later. He still don't eat.

Sirius however manages to eat his hole potato.

'Eat, before I kill ya.'

'Do that after today. I have a match to win.' He finally looks up to me. But I notice that he is lost in his thoughts.

'If you want to win this game, you need to eat.' He looks back at his plate again.

'That means you to Padfoot..' Sirius however did heared me the first time.

'What? I am eating!!' He says to defend himself..

I grapp James' plate and putt some food on it. Enough to full James' stomach, but not enough to slow him down.

'Eat this, and I won't kill ya before the game.' I threaten him.

'And you better eat more also, Padfoot. I don't think that Gryffindor will win without there two best people.'

'Yeah, right..' Sirius mutters. I looked from Sirius to James. He still hasn't eaten anything..

'James eat!' I say to him. No reaction. 'Come on Wormtail help me out a little bit.'

I beg Peter. I'm getting tired of making sure they eat. They just would listen...

'Eat.' He says.. No reaction from James or Sirius..

'Thank you, that really helped..' I say sarcastic.

'He James.' I hear a voice calling my friend. The four of us turn around to see the red head standing near us.

'He Evans. Do you want to do out with me?' Typical James. 'No, I wanted to wish you good luck for later, so good luck.'

She turned around and left.

'She wished me good luck..' James mutters under his breath.

'That's great mate.' Sirius tells his friend.

James turned his head to Sirius. 'Yeah..'He says. For the first time today smiling.

And from that point both James and Sirius eat. At least a bit more then I excepted them to eat..

After James eaten his plate empty, he turns to Sirius again.

'Let's go and get changed.'

'All right.' He says.

'Good luck for the both of you.' I tell my friends. 'We will be watching, and we bring our wands with us. Just in case the Slytherins are planning something.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' I manage to smile. I must admit that I'm a bit worried. The Slytherin Quidditch team isn't going to let the Gryffindors win easily, nor is it the other way around.

'Good luck.' Peter says.

'Yeah, thanks.' I hear James saying.

And then they walk away. A few people look at them. Then the rest off the Gryffindor Quidditch stands up, and walks away. A few minutes later the Slytherin team also moves to the pitch.

Gryffindor had a pretty good team. The best ectually. Off course James Potter and Sirius Black are in the team. James as a seeker and Sirius as a beater. And there never was a duo this good. They fill each other up. Know what they mean, and make sure the other one don't get hurt. Atleast that's what they say they do. I just take there words for that.

Our captain is Taylor Brooke. He is in his last year at Hogwarts. He also is one of the chasers. dark hair, bit curly. Blew eyes and very strong. He makes clear that he is the captain. The Gryffindors had a lot off practice last year. But that doesn't mean he isn't nice. When he's not on the pitch he actually tries to respond like a normal guy. Well, if you can call him normal then. Don't make him angry, if you want to know what I mean by that, ask James and Sirius. They know what I mean. Speaking off James. He may be his follower next year.

But enough about that Taylor. The other chasers on our team are Shellby Autumn and Cassy Chloë. Both are they a year younger then us.

Shellby got dark brown hair. Light eyes and a strong character. Cassy is precise the opposite off her. Light hair, dark eyes and a easy character. But since they are friends they always are together. Which makes them even. They understand each other good, but nothing compared with James and Sirius. They still have to talk to each other to make things clear.

Sirius and James passed that point a long time ago.

The other beater from Gryffindor is Jonathan Matias. A boy who's one year older then us. Brown hair, muscled. Nice to his friends, fellow Gryffindors and team players, worse to the others. Although we are the worst, he plays pranks to. Last year he lay out of the team.

He thrown a Bludger right into the Slytherin audience. Because they laughed at Cassy.

She broke her arm. Gotten hit by the other Bludger. Madame Hooch said that it was against the rules to do that. Jonathan said that he did everything to protect his girlfriend.

I never saw Hooch that angry. Like there was fire in her eyes. But I never saw Jonathan that confident of himself also. But anyway, this brave action off him ended bad. He wasn't allowed to play Quidditch off the rest off the year.

Then our last player is Wayne McConray, he is the best keeper on Hogwarts.

Knows what he must do, and how he must do it. Funny guy. Not to bright, but not to stupid either. Likes drinking, and getting drunk. But Quidditch does mean much to him. He has a lot over for the team. It was him who gotten James and Sirius in the team. He actually wanted them in the team when we were in our first year. But again it was McGonagall who had something better in mind. A two letter word. No.

And with that she turned around and walked away.

Next year though, he made sure they were on the team.

After Peter and I finished eating we decides to go to the Gryffindor tower. We just walk around a corner when we where two voices talking.

I graph Peter by his arm. He looks at me confused

'What??' 'Hush.' I tell him. He does what he's been tolled, and shuts up.

In the mean time I listen to the conversation of those two people.

'You know what to do?' A horse voice asks another. I reconice this one as Lucias Malfoy.

'Yes. Make sure that they don't win.' The other voice says. This one I reconice to. Cliff Richard. He is from the Slytherin Quidditch team. One of the beaters I think.

'And how you're going to do that?' Malfoy asks him.

'I block them, and don't leave there sides.'

'Yes, very well then. Let's go.'

We hear footsteps walking to us.

'Don't say anything. Pretend that we were talking..' I tell Peter.

'Well well well. What do we got here?'

I look up from Peter to see Malfoy's face. I did expected him to face us, but not that soon..

'Oh. It just you.' I says to them.

'I almost feel sorry for you that Gryffindor is going to lose the game. But the funny thing is that I don't feel sorry at all.'

'Better watch your back, Malfoy. Or else you don't know what hit you.' I threaten Malfoy.

'I hope that Black and Potter learned how to fall from 15 meter high.' He looks amused. But I don't feel comfortable at all.

'They don't have to know, because they don't fall. They will win.'

'For this time your right Lupin. They won't fall of there brooms. They wont even get on there brooms.' Both the Slytherins laughed.

I want to graph my wand. But then I hear another voice.

'What our you all doing here, gentleman?'

Peter and I turn around to face professor Flitwick.

'We have a nice little chat with these two here.' Malfoy's says.

'I am sure you would.' I can hear the sarcasm in Flitwick's voice.

'Now, you better go to your rooms. I don't suggested that you stay here.' He tells us.

'Yes sir.' I say. I throw a last angry look at Malfoy and Richard, then Peter and I walk away.

We walked our way back to Gryffindor commonroom.

'Unicorn.' I say to the Fat lady. Then we both step inside. We walk back to our sits. And then there's a silence between us.

'I don't have a good feeling about this all.' I suddenly say to Peter.

'They will survive. You know that.'

'But still, it's bothering me.'

'I don't like it to, but what can we do?'

Then I smirk. 'Really Wormtail, sometimes you can be so stupid.'

I tell my small friend.

'Let's go and pay a visit to Prongs and Padfoot.' I say.

'Up to the cloakrooms then.' He smirks to.

Five minutes later we find sitting in front if the cloakroom door. We hear the speech of the Quidditch captain. And I must say I'm impressed. We keep sitting there and waiting for the speech is over. The last thing I want to do interrupt it and get inside a single room with an angry Taylor Brooke.

It looks like a long time, but finally it's over. Most of the team players come outside again.

They look at us confused.

'He Potter and Black, you've got some visitors.' Wayne McConray says happily.

'Thanks.' I tell him.

And we both walk in. the rest of the team moves out.

'What brought you here?' James asks.

'Couldn't miss me hey?' An amused smile crosses Sirius' face.

'Yah really Padfoot. Keep dreaming like an baby.' I say back..

'We overheard Malfoy talking to an other. They talked about there Quidditch strategy.'

Peter tells them. They both turn silent.

'What did he say?' James asks as a smile crosses his face. And we explain the hole story.

When we're done talking there are two huge smiles crossing James' and Sirius' faces.

'Haha, like the're fast enough.' Sirius says.

'Don't worry about it all. There nothing.' James says.

'We picked your wands up as well. Maybe you'll need them.'

'Thanks for the tip. If we will need them we just fly over.' Sirius said still smiling.

'We better go now.' Peter said. 'We'll see ya back on the pitch.'

'Right. Bye.' Both James and Sirius tell. 'See ya.' And with that we left.

We walked towards the Quidditch pitch. Joined by other students. I couldn't help but to notice that most off the Ravenclauw and Hufflepuf students were for Gryffindor. It pleased me a lot.

We were able to take a sit on half off the tribune.

I looked around. It seemed that a only a few teachers came. Dumbledore not. This could get out off control. I only hope that Sirius and James didn't get involved. But I doubt that I'm right.

Then I see that Jeason T. Smith is getting ready. The match is about to begin.

'Good morning Hogwarts!' That was the sound off the best Quidditch announcer ever.

He was a Ravenclauwer. About Sirius' height. Dark eyes, dark skin and dark hair.

But most important, he had a good sence of humor. And a good clear voice.

'Welcome to the best Quidditch match ever seen in Hogwarts history.' He continued.

'We never had a match with teams so good. Or so bad you can say as well. May the best one win. SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!.' And with that the hole station exploded with yells.

'We don't know what will happen, and we don't know how it will happen. But we do know that one team wins the cup today!!' Another exploding.

'Let the game begin!' And with that both teams and Madame Hooch came walking towards the middle of the ring.

'Listen up.' She said. 'I want a good fight, from the both off you. No law breaking,

no bleedings, no wands, nothing in my eyes wrong, or else.. Captains shake each others hands.'

And so the captains did. Although they released very quickly. Looking angry at each other, but also dominant.

'Get op your brooms.' She continued. Both of the teams stepped on there brooms. This was it. This were the few seconds for the match..

'I'll release the balls now.' A whistle was heard.

'And there off.' Jeason said. 'Slytherin Endomara Black got the Quaffle, throws it to Narcisa Black. And yes, Shelby Autumn stole the Quaffle from Slytherin. Good move Autumn.' Both Jeason and Gryffindor yelled

'She tosses it to Cassy Chloë, witch catches it easily. OOH, almost gotten hit by a Bludger. Good thing that Sirius Black was on his way.'

'But she had to drop the Quaffle. Now Narcisa Black got it.' I mutter to myself.

'We got many Black's in this Quidditch match. That's one sportive family. I wonder where they talk about on family parties. Probably Quidditch, if you ask me.'

That's not quit the truth I remember.

'Narcisa still got the Quaffle. Lookes like she goes for it. She reaches out, and throws. SHE MISSED. Good that Wayne doesn't sleep now. He blooked it good. Now the Quaffle is for

Gryffindor. In the hands off Cassy. She makes it to the half. With a Bludger on her weal's. And Sirius Black still close to her. They are reaching the Slytherin goals.

Cassy throws the Quaffle to Taylor Brooke. Sirius Shoots the Bludger towards Rigal McCarry, who tries to avoid the Bludger. And in the mean time Taylor shoots the Quaffle.

And McCarry misses. GRYFFINDOR SCORES. The hole station exploded with yells.

Accept from Slytherin. 10-0 witch means that Gryffindor leads the game.'

Both Peter and me jumped up. I saw that Sirius noticed that. He smiled brightly.

I did to.

'And there off again. Quaffle is for Slytherin. Bellastrange Black got it.

And Shelby Autumn makes a move to get it. And NOOOO, she got hit by a Bludger sent by Regulus Black. She stopped, hurt. But the game continuities. Bellastrange Black still got the Quaffle. Both her sisters Endomara and Narcisa follow her. OOOH Jonathan Matias shoots a Bludger right into Bellastrange's stomach. AND HOOCH DIDN'T SAW IT.'

'He's a lucky man today. But Narcisa Black got the Quaffle, she's almost there.

Quided by both Cliff Richard and Endomara Black. It's look like Narcisa will shoot.

She shoot the ball, OHHNOO.'

Again there was an explosion in the pitch. Slytherins yells from happiness, the rest not.

'Wayne McConrey must be hurt. He doesn't seem to able to stay flying. He keeps losing height. It looks like his shoulder is bleeding. Really bad. He makes it to the ground. Madame Hooch must have seen this. It was against the rules. Cliff Richard had no right to knock Wayne McConray almost from his broom like that.'

'I must say that every reasonable man was worried about Wayne McConray.

And sould look down then. I was worried to, but if got something else burned in my eyes.'

The Slytherins.

'Back to the game. It's 10-50, and points keep coming for Slytherin. 10-60 the goal from Endomara. The Gryffindors do try to keep the Quaffle out. But it's not working.

Again a shot from Narcisa, it's 10-70 thanks. Gryffindor what the hell are you doing??'

That's a question I don't want to know to. But without there keeper, it's a dame hard work.

All chasers and beaters are at the Gryffindor half. It's James who finally made a move.

'James Potter shoots down from above. Lucias Malfoy follows him. But Potter is faster.

He must have seen the Snitch. Potter makes distance between him and Malfoy.

The Slytherin team turns around to help Malfoy. The Quaffle is in hands off Taylor Brooke, who flies over the the other half off the pitch together Cassy Cloë. And Wayne McConray is back people. What a man. But now James is in need off help. There are 4 people surrounding him. And it's then when the brotherhood it at his strongest between James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius Black flies over to help his best friend.

And he does got a Bludger with him. James flies right towards his friend, so does Sirius, who is now followed by Regulus Black.

THEY ARE CRAZY!!!!!!' Jeason T. Smith yelled with fear. Every body saw the legendary moment happen. Sirius and James kept flying straight towards each other. In full speed.

Every one hold there breath. There are going to crash.

But in one second it changed all.

In the last second they had changed there directions.

Sirius turned left and James turned right. Both of my friends made a very sharp turn. I thought it would knock there off there brooms. And then they jerked up.

But the Slytherin players saw it coming to late.

'OOOHNOO.. That's got to hurt!!!!!!!!!!! Regulus Black and Bellastrange Black run into each other with full speed. Bellastrange Black ins't able to keep her broom under control, and crassis to the ground hard. Regulus Black also has trouble, but seem to be a better flyer when it comes to that. And Narcisa got a Bludger right in her face sent here by Black. Lucias Malfoy is still following James Potter. But the Gryffindor shark is at Malfoy's heels.

He won't be there for long.

And it still was silent. The crowd was unable to make a sound. Seeing the best two off friends respond that way. They didn't need words for talking. They didn't need any other kind off language. They just knew what to do.

'In the main time it became 40-70 with Slytherin still leading the game. It looks like Madame Hooch isn't to happy about Sirius Black throwing stile. She tells him to come down. But Sirius Black ignores her request. This is one hell of a game.'

'What does Sirius thinks he's doing. It looks like he got a Bludger right in his face.' I mutter to myself. 'What did you say Remus?' Peter asks. 'Nothing.'

'Sirius Black is now flying next to James Potter. It looks like there discussing something. They keep flying above the match, which gives them a better change to win. In the mean time Shellby Autumn Scored again. It's 50-70 for Slytherin. With Gryffindor claiming there points.

It looks like the talking is over. Sirius flies down again. Still ignoring Madame Hooch, who is very angry now. Bellastrange and Narcisa Black are back in the game, seeking for revange if you ask me.'

The game continued for a while. I could not help but to notice that Slytherin became rough. Sirius also.

'It's still 50-70 for Slytherin. Neither one off the teams seem to be able to get the upperhand. And James Potter shoots down once again. He has seen the Golden Snitch. But he immediately is followed by Lucias Malfoy. It's going to be a head to head race. Both reach out for the Snitch now. Sirius Black flies towards Lucias Malfoy. Will he risk the Snitch, or will he back away??

He's going to crach. Malfoy is going to keep flying, and Sirius to. He is that kind if a stupid git. Neither one off them gives the other room. He's going to crach. That's what I think.'

'And Sirius is closing the distance. James keeps his eyes on the Snitch. Malfoy does to.

Now James lies flat on his broom to increase his speed. Sirius closing in..

OHNO, Lucias Malfoy thrash James Potter away.' And then It happened. BOEM.

'Sirius Black hit Lucias malfoy straight in his left side. And all three fall from there brooms. It's a fall from atleast 9 meters height.'

I bite my lower lip. I feel scared they may not stand again. Both James and Sirius fall ugly.

Madame Hooch lands on the grounds to. The other teachers run down to. I ran down to, off course with Peter coming behind me.

'There unmoving.' Jeason T Smith says. 'LOOK THERE. It's James Potter. He finally stands up. He hold something in his hands. It's the Snitch. He got the Snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS!' it's unbelievable. He just felt down, probably holding the Snitch allready. I'm not surprised if James Potter knew that Sirius Black was going to run into him and Lucias Malfoy.'

But They are still lying stil. Not Moving. Ohno, Lucias Malfoy moves. He standes up to. Sirius Black is the only one still unconscious.' Or worse, alltough I try not to think that way. He lives, he lives. He's going to be ok. He said that he never would leave me. He Promised!! Some off the teacher gether around Malfoy, as the rest off the Slytherin team. Other teachers gether around Sirius. Including McGonnagal. She never looked that scared before. James walks to Sirius side to. I finally reach the pitch to. Climb over the fence and runs towards him. He hasn't moved jet. I finally reach him, and kneels next ho him. He still doesn't does anything. I graph his hand in mine. He blinks. I pinch his hand even more, and it's then when he finally opens his eyes. 'Hey Moony.' He says happy.

'Couldn't miss me hey?' Again an amused smile crosses Sirius' face.

'No I could not.' I admit.

James kneels down to. 'That's was brave off you. Padfoot. Thank you.' He says, graphing the other hand. Peter finally comes down to. 'Help me up.' And so we did.

'And there now standing all three. We never say anything like this. And we will not see this ever again. GRYFFINDOR WINS AGAIN!!!' and then the biggest explosion is heard in the Quidditch pitch ever. Racenclauw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and the teachers thereselfs yell with happiness.

Two hours later Sirius emerges from the hospital win. Madame Pomfray insisted that he went to see her. So he did, although he was sure that there was nothing wrong with him.

And Gorgic is my brother. Falling from 9 meters height. Pompfray said. Which mend end off the discussing. She won.

Later that day the for off us are sitting near the pool. Still enjoying the match. Peter is sitting against a tree. But I can't see if he's awake or not.

James was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. But he's not sleeping tough. He is just remembering the match. After the match he was aloud to have the cup.

Taylor Brooke gave it to James. Also allowing him to be the captain next year.

Sirius is just sitting. Looking a bit bored, but also pleased with his actions.

He did however have an ugly bruise on his left arm from the fall. But it's nothing that bad.

I must say that I was very worried about him. Seeing him and James fall that way. I was afraid I might lose my two friends.

He looks at me with a smile on his face. It's like he can read what's going on in my head.

'I am okee Moony.' He assures me. 'Yes, I know.' I answer him. James looks up to.

'Nice weather isn't it.' He says, or asks, I can't tell which one it is.

'Yes indeed it is. Let's take a swim.' Sirius suggests. Standing up, and helping us to our feet to. He pulls off his blouse, and runs into the water. I can't help but to grin at him.

And soon we follow his lead, and run also into the cold water.

I finally reach the town. As I was standing on a hill I looked down.

I notices that some light were on, but most were out. Good, then my presence will go unnoticed. Not that it really matter, I just don't like other people.

I wondered what should become off me now. My friends are dead. My love betrayed me. And my house, well lets just say that I have no house anymore now.

I walked down off the hill. Where will I go? And what will I do? All does type questions raised in my head. And then do I still want to life? I asked myself, looking into a reflection from the water off me. I say a different man standing there. I'm not how I used to be. I look older, scared, and most off all tired of a long journey. I couldn't bare it anymore.

I turned around, and walked into a street. Which I don't know the name off.

It didn't took me long to give an answer.

No. No. And no.

Please not, let it end here. I've suffered quit enough.

I don't want to life anymore. I have felt that way for a long time ago. Only now I admitted it to myself. No more suffering. No more problems. No more pain. No, just NO.

16

Everlasting Battle For Live

Part II; Salt Water, South Wind


	3. Aftel the nightfall

**Everlasting Battle For Live**

**Part III: After the nightfall**

Written by: Kalinenaka

186 Magnolia Close

Driffield 34JP11

England, North Yorkshire.

Home. House. Maybe both. That's how I am supposed to call this place.

But it are just some words. Without a meaning. But if you wonder. Yes I had a home once. And a nice one to. But Sirius took it with him after he was sent to Azkaban. Just like he took the rest out my heart. Now it are just some walls. Closing in every breath I take. Locking the doors of my life. Capturing me, even it is him the one who's locked up. I'm the one who's suffering.

I find myself standing in the living room off my new house. A few days ago I ran away from my old house. And surprisingly enough I ran straight into professor Albus Dumbledore.

We talked about my situation. Or at least he did. I mostly listened. I said that it didn't matter what had happened. It's not about yesterday. It's about tomorrow.

'Then where will tomorrow take you then?' He asked me.

'To a place where I have no memories. To a place where pain doesn't exist. Where I can be alone. Away from my hole shit life.' I didn't attended to say that, but the words just came out.

We didn't said anything from that point on. I think this silence went on for nearly ten minutes. I think that he knows I was about to kill myself.

Dumbledore must had known that I made up my mind. But he still tried to change it as he spook again.

'A place without memories is a bad choice Lupin. I thought you knew better than that.

You will have no good memories either.' I looked up at him, but not meeting his eyes. Though I knew that they were angry looking, because that's what my eyes were.

'All my good memories turned into bad ones. I made up my choice. I'm leaving. That house, it torn my heart long enough right now. I will not go back!'

'Then what will you do about your stuff?' He asked me.

'Most things I leave behind to. Only the expensive ones, which I can't afford will go with me.'

'Then tell me. What have you in mind for Harry Potter?' I met his eyes. He got the nerve to ask me that. 'I tell you what I think off Harry.' I said standing up. Slamming my hands on his table. But in the mean time I angered myself for what I let happen to Harry.

'I will leave him behind to. He doesn't want to know me, and the other way around either.

He will be better off without me.'

I could tell that Dumbledore was shocked by hearing this. I could see it in his eyes.

'He Needs You. And the other way around most defiantly.'

'I will go now. I've got better things to do right now. If you still want to help you know were to find me. If you not want to, then don't bother trying.'

I turned around and walked away.

I don't know why I got so angry at him just by mentioning Harry. I didn't mean to scaring him the way I did. But I did had a reason for that.

One single reason.

Just for being who I am. A monster, loving the murderer who killed his parents. Yeah I can really see me introducing myself to him.

'Who I am? Oh, just a werewolf, how happened to be your parents friends, who also just happened to be in love with the murderer off your parents. Small world isn't it. How I am you ask? Still in love.'

Ya right. No he would be better off without me. And I would be better off without him.

He will just bring up memories I try to forget. Even though he would not even now it.

It's just that he looks so much like James did, and thinking off James, makes me think off Sirius. I can't bear that right now. I can't bear to be with Harry.

Maybe when he is older and when he looks different. I might be able to see him. But not now, not now when I feel so vulnerable.

It's a small house I'm going to life in. In the cellar there's my shed. Every full moon I am going to spent in there. It's made off some kind off stale, with makes it hard to brake down.

I only can unlock the door when I'm in human form. My paws aren't able to do that.

Further there's a small living room, which I'm still standing. A small bedroom. A small kitchen, a small study room and a small bathroom to. Not much, but it's big enough for me.

Just enough for one single person.

When I talked to Dumbledore a few days ago. We also talked about the shed.

He didn't liked it when I mentioning that. And he still doesn't.

He thought it was to dangerous. Not for my neighbours or other people though.

But it was for me. During the full moon, the wolf can and will damage me much.

It's possible that I can lay for days there on the cold ground. Just because I are not able to stand up. Which also means I can't heal myself. So I can bleed there to death. He told me.

Well to tell you the truth. I DON'T CARE MUCH ANYMORE, DO I!!

If I will die there, then nobody will miss me. And if I don't, well you know. Better luck next time.

All right maybe that did sound rude, but look at me.

What I am, what can I become, what can I mean to others. Nothing!!

I am a monster, in love at the murderer who killed 15 people, if not more.

In fact in the time that James and Lily were alive, they all suspected me. Just because I was a werewolf. Although they have never admitted it in my face. Sirius did that for them.

I can remember one particular night very good.

That night was one of the hardest. And it wasn't a full moon evening. I just had a row with Sirius.

I'm sitting in the darkness off the living room. In the old house off course. It's very late in the evening, and Sirius hasn't came home yet.

I didn't knew where he went. I wasn't aloud to know that he always told me. Although I made my one theory about it. I snapped out off my thoughts as I heard someone's muttering. Sirius must have came home.

Our house was protected my several spells. He unlocked the door and came into the living room. He didn't say anything to me, although he did noticed me sitting in the chair.

I felt so angry. He could have called me or something. He should have said something. He should say something right now but he didn't.

'Where have you bin?' I asked him trying to sound normal, probably failing though.

'It's late, I'm going to bed.' He said. Still not facing me. 'No you're not.' I inform him.

He looks to me. 'Where Sirius?' I ask him again. 'Goodnight.' He says, turning around, and walking away. I can hear him slamming the bedroom door close.

I waited for more then fifteen minutes before I went to. If Sirius really is as tired as he says so, then he wouldn't notice my presence. I open the bedroom door only to find his already asleep. Well not for long anymore. I made up a very good plan while he was away.

Tonight he is going to talk, even if he doesn't like it. One thing I learned from him is making your way everyone's way. Sirius may like a bed, but it will be a cold bed then. I mutter the spell, and turn around.

I'll be waiting for you Black. I say, as I close the door.

I Walked back to my chair where I'll wait for his presence. I waited the hole night, these last few minutes I can handle easily. It shouldn't take him that long. About five minutes at most.

In the mean time I make myself at home, grapping a bottle butterbeer and some food.

Bang. That was the bedroom door. He's awake. Only 7 seconds for him to come down. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT!!' He yells to me. He's in. I could not help but to grin a lot. He had so much snow in his hair. I bed he even turned into Padfoot trying to get his sleep.

'Could not sleep well?' I ask him. Sounding very normal. He grumps to me. 'Don't make me come over.' He threatens me.

'Now you're awake me might as well have a little talk, don't you think?' And again I sound normal. I'm good in this. I should do this more often. I kind of like it. Seeing him so upset. While I have the upper hand.

'No.' He says. 'Yes Sirius, we will talk right now. Where have you bin?' I ask him again.

'Non off your business.' He answers me. 'No, wrong answer. Normal people give a good and proper answer if there supposed to answer a question. I've asked you one, so you're supposed to give me a good and proper answer.'

'Remus, Remus my dear friend. Why don't you turn off the snow, get back with your fucking nightlife, and leave me peacefully asleep and well in bed.' Now I must say he sounds both angry and sarcastic. I can do that to..

'Because Sirius, dear friend, I asked you a simple question. You're not having a secret I don't know about do you?' I ask him back. Right to the point.

'Well Remus, what would you do if I have?'

'I would ask you a question, and you would answer him.'

'If you really insist. If been at work all day.' Even in the dark I can see that he is lying.

I stand up and walk to him. I only stop when I am an inch from him away.

'No, you haven't. I checked on you Sirius. You weren't at work all day.' I whisper in his ear

'You really did it, didn't you?' He asks me back.

'Yes friend I've..' However I couldn't finish my sentence as he slapped my face with the back of his hand one quick motion.

I must say that although it wasn't the first time he hit me, every time it came as a surprise.

I place my hand on my left cheek, were Sirius hit me. I looked him in the eyes, shocked. He looked back, but he had a different look. Like someone who just saw a murder, and is determined to catch the murderer.

I took several steps back.

'I was fucking waiting for you here and you weren't there. You say you were in your office, but how can I believe you? You keep lying to me.' I yell to him.

'You should not have checked on me.' He yells back.

'If you didn't lie, I wouldn't check you.' I yell back. He took two steps to me, and I took two steps back.

'You want to knew were I was? well do you?' I never saw Sirius looking so angry and tired at the same time.

'I was by James and Lily. All the time I was with them. There moving again that's why.'

I was unable to say anything back at the moment. I just mutter some words I don't even understood.

'But.. Why.. I don't.. Understand.... But ... Why haven't they.... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!'

I couldn't help but to scream. I looked to Sirius for an answer. Then it hit me in the face.

'No no no, it can't be. It's not me. Why don't you believe me.'

I turned around and start shaking all over my body. Why didn't James and Lily suspected me? What's wrong with them? I would never betray them, I love them to much for that.

'Remus.. I'm sorry.' Sirius says to me.

'But.. Why.. It's not me..' As I walk to a chair I crash into few things.

'Remus..' But Sirius is unable to make his sentence complete as I sank to the ground. Unable to move. If I didn't went unconscious right then, I might have noticed that two arms caught me on the movement and broke my fall. They took me up, and carried me to the bed

'Hush Moony, It's going to be all right. No one will ever harm you while I am around. Do you remember the time when we met each other at the train to Hogwarts....'

I saw many memories of us that night. Eventually I slept peaceful in Sirius arms.

Un aware that it was Sirius who confronted me that night.

The next morning I was lying in my bed. I didn't remember how I gotten there. Must have gotten drunk some point yesterday. I confined myself that what happened yesterday only was a bad dream.

So I woke up rather peaceful. I looked around for Sirius, but he wasn't here. Strange, Sirius was never a morning type. I made a mental node to ask him about this.

I pulled on my clothes and walked to the kitchen. I was about to make my breakfast when I saw a note lying on the table. I looked at it. The letter was from Sirius, I remember his handwriting always.

_My Dearest Remus,_

_You probable just woke up, only to find my part off our bed empty and untouched. _

_I don't know if you even bother to read this letter. But that didn't hold me back to write it. _

_I just hope that there is still a little place in your heart that remembered me as your lover, as your friend. And if that is, you might be reading this. _

_You are probably really confused by now. And you have no idea were this letter while take you. But I know you'll understand when I explain. _

_I knew that you loved me. And that I meant much to you. I only wish that I could say that this feeling went the other way around as well. I am sorry to say this Moony. But you must let me go. Don't go looking for me. Don't even think off me. Forgive me and forget me. Life your live. We will never see each other again. I am sorry that I felt in love with you. _

_You don't know how hard it is for me to leave you. _

_You will be in my thoughts ever._

_Sirius Black_

And again in twenty-four hours I collapsed to the ground again. But this time there were no arms who kept me for hitting the ground. 'He left..' was the last thing that I can remember before my head hit the ground heard, and start bleeding.

This all happened a month before Sirius betrayed James and Lily. I never saw him during that time. And I never heard anything from James, Lily or Peter from that point on.

It torn my heart. My only friends in my life killed by my ex-lover. And it still does.

I still am standing in the living room. Unpacking all my stuff.

'Damn it's already past 8 hours. I must go down now.' I muttered.

I left my stuff for what it's worth.

I walked to my fireplace. There I pushed three particular stones. Dumbledore and I are the only one who know which stones that are. As a part off the wall disappears an old and small stairway takes it's place. I stepped in, and immediately the stones take there place back in.

I walked down the staircase. It was already dusty, cold and dark.

Just like I wanted it. Just like the wolf hated it.

When I finally came down I opened another door. This one was made off one particular steal, with a lock off silver metallic. I opened, and walked through. Then I turned and closed the door again. This was the last time I was able to touch it.

I looked around in the room. There were no windows, no lights, no blankets, no warm and safe places. Half the room was behind stealen bars, you can compare it with a cell.

The other half, where I am standing right now was for changing my clothes.

I locked the door and I turned towards my cage. I took off my clothes so that I don't ripe them. I have trouble enough with finding a job, let alone money and new clothes.

When I finished that, I walked towards the other side off the bars.

Making sure that the wolf didn't escape I even locked this stealen door. The time came near.

Suddenly there was an intense pain running through my body.

The change began. My bones grew shorter. My fingers and nails turned into claws.

My head became flatter and longer. A new fur covered my skin.

I kept biting and scratching myself during the change.

After that moment off intense pain I became a werewolf. I howled to the moon.

Then I looked around. There was no light sorse, but that didn't matter. I could see very clearly in the night. But then I smelled something, something very frightening. Silver.

I growled to the door and jumped in the farest corner. Tail between my legs.

I had to escape from here, I wanted out and away from the silver. So I crept forwards, laying flat in my stomage. When I reached the bar, I started biting in them. First one, then two.

An half hour later I gave it up. The bars where unharmed, and my mouth was sore.

I stood up and walked back in the corner. There must be a way to get out off here. But not through the bars. I looked around once more. The only option left was through the wall.

And so I did. I started throwing myself to the wall. The first toss wasn't that painful, but how longer I through myself to the wall, how pain fuller it became.

I also give in this. Clearly the human inside did everything to harm me here.

Time to pay him back. There was no flesh where I could set my teeth in, accept from me.

Soon enough blood was covered my greasy fur. But that didn't stopped me. I just kept biting and scratching me again. Painful it was, but who was going to stop me now my pack was gone.

In a thought that crossed my mind I saw those pale grey eyes again. For a moment I stopped scratching myself. Those eyes told me to stop hurting myself and go playing with him.

He barked playfully and jumped on the couch. Then he barked again.

/Are you going to catch me or not?/ The black dog asked me.

I looked at him. /No./ I said, and I continued with biting myself.

A deer came out the shadows, and walked over to me. Then he lowered his head, and start teasing me with his antlers.

I looked at him. He looked back. Then I grapped his antlers, and started biting them.

The deer had no problems with that, it actually looked like he enjoyed it.

I started to push him backwards. Starting to play. But I got no movement in the deer, he simply stood still. Then he started pushing me backwards, I tried to resist, but I couldn't.

The dog barked again, and jumped over to me. He also grapped the deer antlers, and pushed them backwards. The deer couldn't hold both off us, and went backwards. A small sound came from above, but no one paid attention to it and continued pushing each others.

The small sound came more urgent. We stopped our playing and looked up.

The rat was trapped on the closet. He made the funny sounds, and looked scary.

Then he jumped on the deer, who freighted from that. The deer kicked with his back legs to the couch, which flew against the wall. And also cosset that the rat went flying across the room. Gracefully landed on ground, and run under an other cupboard.

I walked over towards the cupboard and grapped the rat under it with my mouth.

He sat under dust so I liked him clean. Although he didn't liked it one bit.

He started to protest by making high sounds again. I simply shut him up by liking him again. Then I grapped him in my mouth again, and turned towards the deer and the dog again.

But they were gone. I couldn't see them, but I still could smell them. They were near.

I barked again, asking where they were. And the rat kept peeping, still locked in my mouth.

/Come outside, it's fun here./ The dog answered my calls.

I walked over, and jumped on the couth. Then I saw how they got out.

The couth cost a hole in the wall.

I crept through the wall hole, and once outside I saw the deer and the dog again.

Apparently the dog had ceased the deer, which explained why he was covered with small branches and leafs

Probably the deer jumped over a bush, and the dog tried to follow. Which made him jump right into the bush.

I let go off the rat and looked around. I sniffed the air. Finally outside.

All does different scents. Centaurs, unicorns, spiders it made me feel a werewolf again.

I howled.

The rat run towards the deer, and climbed on him. The deer didn't liked it much but didn't through him off again.

But the dog came closer to me as I howled. I looked at him, and he lowered his head.

The first time I met him I made it clear that I was the alpha. He never looked me in the eyes.

Then he through his head up and howled with me.

A moment later the four off us were walking through the forest. Just sniffing around.

When we heard something walking in front off us. I immediately stopped with walking and tried to track the creature.

The dog did the same, and went more to the front.

The creature was bigger then me, and healthy to. Not that very old, but not young either.

Man, I just love the scents creatures leave behind. Everything is written in it.

And it was probably thirty meters away.

I walked towards the dog, and mentioned to him that he must come with me.

We slowly crept towards the creature. Making no sound at all.

With every step the scent off the hunted came stronger, and I came more intense.

Now we were probably twenty feet away, when the dog mentioned a new scent.

The second scent was smaller then us. And very young to.

Ten meters.

It was close now. We both could here the hunted breath heavily.

Nine meters.

We lay flat down on the ground off the forest.

Eight meters.

The both off crept under a bush, not wanted to be seen.

Seven meters.

As silently as we could we crept forwards. The rat and the deer stayed far behind.

Six meters.

Through the bushes we saw something whitish. I never saw it before.

Five meters.

The dog and I hold our breath in. It look like the creature smelled us to.

Four meters.

One off the creatures is getting nervous. Walking around and scrapping on the forest ground.

Three meters.

We're very close now. And we could see the hunted creatures very good.

Two meters.

The old unicorn is very nervous, she doesn't know where we are. And the new born foal doesn't know that we're laying just two meters behind him. I can see the goldish fur very good as he breath in the air.

One meters.

Time to jump.

I jumped out the bush. But the foal had very good reflects, and run away.

Both me and the dog ceased him. But the old unicorn came behind us. She jumped over us, and kicked with were back legs. We were just able to avoid her legs.

I growled at her. Because off her the foal could escape, running away.

The unicorn turned around and lifted her front legs. She tried to stamp me.

Then Padfoot growled at her, seeing me in such a position.

The unicorn turned around again, and run over to Padfoot.

She held her head down, trying to stab my pack mate.

Padfoot tried to run away, but the unicorn was faster.

That's when I jumped up, and started to outrun the unicorn.

Although the unicorn could outrun Padfoot, Padfoot changed his directions often. Because he was lighter in weight then the unicorn he managed not to get stabbed for a while.

But the dog got too brave at a time, and made a mistake. He jumped left from the unicorn, and got two back legs right in his left side.

Which made him flying against a tree.

Now I was very angry at the unicorn. I bit the unicorn in his tail and with my weight, I could pull her down a bit. So far that she couldn't kick anymore.

Then the unicorn let a high braes, and a moment later an even bigger unicorn jumped out off the bushes.

I let go off the unicorn, and run towards Padfoot. There I turned around and growled to the two unicorns.

Both now were scrapping there hoofs at the ground, and waved with there horns.

At that time the deer galloped towards us. And stopped standing above Padfoot.

He to scrapped on the forest ground with his hoofs.

And the rat, as brave as he was, ducked under Padfoot for protection.

Who attacked first I don't know. But the deer and I were fighting the unicorns.

The deer made a pretty good fight. With his antlers and strength he was almost as strong as the unicorn. But me, that was a different story. A werewolf is no match for an unicorn.

But I couldn't let them go with this.

Once again I managed to grab the unicorn with her tail. This time I pulled roughly.

Which made her slip, and fall down. But somehow when I saw this, I didn't take advantage from it. I just let her go. Unable to stop myself for doing so.

Then another high braes was heard, and both off the unicorns turned around and run away.

I barked angry at them for hurting Padfoot.

Behind me Padfoot tried to stand up. He managed it a little bit. The rat peeped at him, for giving him no protection. The fight was over. Nobody won.

A while later we were again walking through the forest. At least the deer, the rat and me were. Padfoot was walking limp, and slowly. But that didn't hold him back for being a strange and happy dog.

Every change he got, to start a hunt again.

So now and there when a owl flew light he tried to grab them.

One owl he even managed to bit the feathers off his tail. Now he had all feathers in his mouth, and looked very pleased with it.

The three off us laughed at loud looking at the expression on Padfoot's half smiling face.

Then we stopped out tracks again. Every happy fought disappeared.

The unicorns we had fought before, when now fighting a pack off three werewolves.

With the little unicorns in the middle of the fight.

The other two were tired, from the battles before.

I couldn't let them get the unicorns. I battled them before, and I shouldn't have. They are noble and caring. So with a load growl I let the other werewolf know that they weren't welcome here. The deer to stepped next to me. Scrapping the ground, and waving with his antlers.

The werewolves didn't give it a second fought. They turned around, and just walked away. How we managed to get that I still don't know. I think it was that we outnumbered them now.

The unicorns didn't know what to think even. I looked at them.

Then I looked at the deer and told him that we are going back to our pack. We left the unicorns for that. When I saw Padfoot then he was completely healed.

I turned around, but the unicorns were gone. But I could swear that they did this.

All those memories made me even more angry then I already was. It was bad enough that my pack brothers left me. But why had they come back to molish me in my thoughts.

For the first time in my life I ignored the black dog.

I started biting myself again. Half off the night was gone, but there was still enough time left to do some serious damage.

Now most off my grey fur was covered with my red blood. Everywhere I could harm myself with I did. At a point biting myself was no longer painful enough. I started throwing myself against the wall again. This new pain pleased me. With my open wounds it hurt much more.

Blood dripped off my body, and I couldn't see very clear anymore.

But that didn't stopped me.

With this now found pain I hurt myself worse. A rib broke when I through my body against the bars.

Then a better way popped in my mind.

I could do myself really bad damage with the silver..

I rubbed my body against the silver. I bit it, and I scratched it. And with every contact I made with the silver my body hurt afoul. Breathing became very heard. Most off my senses were down. And I lost many blood tonight. And the human inside me didn't fight it. He wanted it.

The night was almost over but I continued my torture. Until the moment that an intense pain came back. My bones became longer. My claws changed back into fingers and nails. My head became shorter and thicker, and at last my skin came back. I couldn't bite myself anymore. I couldn't even move.

I became a human once more.

I laid there in the cellar. On the cold ground unable to move.

I breathed heavily. But with every breath I took the broken rib almost cut my longs.

With one hand I tried to cover op the worst wound, that run over my chest. Because I had no blankets I just laid my hand on it.

A thought crossed my mind. Is it worthy? All this pain? This suffering?

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the cellar.

No it isn't worthy. And I could end it now. No more pain, now more suffering.

All my life I carried this. If I just could remember how it started.

Wasn't I at home then? With my twin brother?

No it wasn't, but he did this to me. He and my parents.

Since the day that my brother Romulus and I were born we always fought each other.

Most off the times Romulus won, just because he was a bit longer and stronger than me.

But I was the faster one. If space was given to me then I could easily escape my brother beatings. If it was given to me.

But if it doesn't then I had something coming.

Mostly I tried to ran away then. Up the stairs, off the stairs, and up the stairs, and off the stairs again. Or I ran to my mother. Mostly she would protect me, and punish my brother for doing so. But if she wasn't home, and that was a lot, then I stood there all alone for.

Yes indeed, I could run to my father. And then. He just would let my brother continue his hunting, if I was lucky.

If not, he made sure that I tripped or something. Then my brother jumped on me, and start punishing me in front off my father who did nothing but to watch us 'play'.

That's what he said to my mum when she asked how I got all those wounds on my face.

And if Romulus knocked off something then my father always blamed me for doing so.

But it all start with a bang, and it all ends with a bang. So in my life.

On a night in July when I was 7 years old.

It was about four o'clock when Romulus and I went home from school.

We always walked our way back. Although it was a walk five kilometres, we walked.

This was the only time Romulus and I got along with each other.

During the walk we talked to each other. Sometimes we talked about our parents.

Romulus and I noticed a while ago that I was different then Romulus and our father.

Once when Romulus didn't let me watch the television I got so angry at him that I expediently set the curtains on fire.

We're both scared at the moment that our father walked inside. Although Romulus sometimes liked him, he wasn't stupid either.

That week we both avoided our father. To the disliking from our mother.

She never told us. But sometimes when you're a young kid you can see thighs grown up people can't. And we saw this both.

My mother always played the mother hen she really was. The concerned one. If you like the rots in the bay when you're walking on a deserted beach.

But like I said. I could see her face through her mask. And so could Romulus.

And only during the walks we liked each other. Maybe because we were twins, I don't know.

This was the only time off the day that we listened to each other. We normally didn't talked about the pranks we pulled on each, but about our life. This was how brothers should get along.

So on this day we walked out way back to home to.

'You know, I really like it that our parents go away for a weekend.' Romulus said.

'Yeah, me to. I wonder what dad will say if we burn the house down.' I said half joking.

'Probably he's going to scream again, and then you just have to remind him about bubbles again.'

We both laughed aloud remembering that one. Last week our dad screamed at us for knocking something over that we didn't do. But I got so angry at him that I expediently let him grow bubbles out of his mouth. Every time he opened it bubbles came floating outside. It went on hole night long. That was why out mother took our father on a holiday for a weekend.

'He, do you think they are already gone yet?' I asked my only five minutes older brother.

'I don't know. Let's check it out. Last one home is a rotten egg!!' and we were both off.

We ran the last kilometre back to home. I won this game.

'HA, don't mess with the big guys brother.' I told him when he finally showed up.

'You wish little one. You just took a short cut.' He shot back.

'Besides I have the key.' We walked inside and called for our father and mother.

No answer..

'Looks like there gone.' And we both smiled.

'Wanna eat?' I asked my brother who turned on the radio.

'Yeah sure.' He turned the radio player on his maximum volume.

'What do you want?' I asked him.

'What?' He asked.

'WHAT?' I yelled him back..

'WHAT?' He yelled.

'EAT!' I yelled.

'WHAT?' he yelled back again.

'fish and chips' I muttered more to myself then to him.

'WHAT?' he yelled to me again.

I turned around, and walked into the kitchen. Not finishing our conversation.

There I grapped the deep-frying pan and put in on the table.

A moment later Romulus came walking into the kitchen. There he sat down and looked at me.

'Do you know how to cook?' He asked.

I turned around, and faced him.

'I fought you did.' I informed my brother.

'No, what makes you think that?'

'What?? You don't know?'

'We'll just have to try it.' He said. 'It can't be that heard, now can it.'

After about an hour thinking, waiting and talking we finally were able to eat burned fish and chips.

'Bread?' I asked, looking to my plate filled with the burned food.

'Yeah.' He said back, throwing it in a bin.

After we ate, we cleaned everything up. And decided to watch a movie, but just then when I wanted to grape a tape, the front door sprung open.

Our dad came rushing inside. Screaming something about freaks, knocking almost everything in his path over. Both Romulus and I stepped back aside.

'You.' Our dad said, pointing at Romulus.

'Go and pack.' He said very clearly.

I didn't know what to do. Nor how to react. Apparently Romulus didn't know either, because he didn't move.

'GO AND PACK BOY!' Our dad screamed, grapping him by his left arm, and throwing him towards the door.

I could hear Romulus hurrying upstairs, just then my fathers slapped the door close.

'And you.' He continued. I was unable to move, so paralysed with fear I was.

'You, you... you.' He kept repeating himself.

'You are a very nothy boy. I looked after you, took care for you. And this is how your paying me back.' He strode slowly towards me.

My father kept muttering something, I didn't heard it anymore. Never in my life I saw someone look so angry.

'Where is mum?' I asked him when he was already to close.

'You are a freak, just like your mother.' Then he stepped even closer, and slapped me right in the face.

I fell down really heard, my nose started to bleed. I crawl behind the couch, where my father was to big to come.

Apparently he didn't think so, and tried to crawl after me.

That's when I jumped up and run away. I jerked the door open, crossed the hall. Now I could here my father come to.

Again I jerked the door open, and run outside into the darkness.

I climbed over the fence, and run away from home. After about hundred meters I stopped running, and turned around.

Romulus and dad came walking outside, carrying a few bags. Both stepped in the car.

Dad looked angry, but Romulus very sad and horryfithed. He held his head down, and stepped without complaining inside the car.

I jumped behind a bush, just to see them leaving.

The car started and drove away. The car drove past me, and then I crawled out off the bush again, and looked as the car drove away.

Romulus turned his head, and looked at me back.

We kept looking to each as far as we could, I'll never forget his face.

So filled with fear, agony, loneliness', and death.

When the car was gone I turned around and strode into the near forest.

I never wanted to go back to my house, now my brother was gone.

I was tired and I didn't know were I went. I just kept walking, sometimes even running if my legs would carry me. For the first time I turned away from the past..

I didn't noticed where I was going until I heard a load howl.

I turned around. A wolf, he was here.

Again I began to run, but the howl didn't stop. Infact it even sound like it got closer.

I stopped my tracks, and looked behind me.

Nothing.

With a little relief I started running again. I just was fifty meters on the run again for that a huge animal jumped ten meters in front off me.

It faced me, looked directly into my eyes. It growled again, then it took a step forwards.

I turned as fast as I could around, and tried to run away.

But then I felt something hit me from in the back, and we both felt on the forest ground.

The wolf kept growling, and I stood up again. I turned around and run again.

I run as fast as I could. But I didn't hear him coming after me.

I stopped running, and looked back. The wolf was gone.

Not knowing were to go I just turned around once more.

There I stood, frozen and scared. Looking death in the eye.

The wolf stood just a meter from me, and looked directly into my eyes.

Now I noticed that it wasn't a regular wolf I ever saw on the television.

His nose was different, just like his eyes. They looked almost human.

I took a few steps back, but I tripped from the fear.

The wolf came near, growling as he did so.

I crept away, and the wolf just walked with me, baring it's teeth to me.

I crept against a tree.

Now the wolf licked his lips. We both knew that there was no way out for me.

He closed the distance. His breath was on my face. Still looking me in the eyes.

He placed his front paws on my chest, he lowered his face.

I could feel the cold nose against my cheek then he bit down hard in my neck.

His teeth broke my skin, and blood drooled out. He licked it up,

Then he bit down again, and he scratched with his paws my chest.

Soon blood covert most off my body, as I passed out on the forest ground. Not knowing that what happened next.

I closed my eyes in the cold cellar were I still laid down. Now I new how it started.

And now I new how it must end. In here, the cellar lying on the cold ground. Covered with blood and wounds. I slimed to myself. After all this time I was finally able to do it.

And people will just blame the wolf, not me.

But then I heard a song. A soft song, and I tried to open my eyes again, but I couldn't.

The song came closer, and stronger.

I heard it sometimes before. Fawkes. Bloody bird.

I heard a soft plop, and the Phoenix stepped beside me. He dropped a few tears on the worst couple wounds. Then someone placed a soft blanked offer me.

The old man hold on to me, as he took the port key out once more.

I didn't felt a thing off the trip. As I passed out.

The old man placed me in a soft bed, and called for Madame Pomfrey. A short moment later the woman too stood next to my bed, trying to heal the wounds.

'How bad is he Poppy?'

I heard a soft voice, speaking in a great distance. I knew that voice, but I don't remember were it came from.

Apparently they were talking about someone.

'He's bad. It's probably the worst transformation ever since he entered Hogwarts.'

An other voice said. This one was a bit closer. And also this on I remembered from something, although I don't know it either.

'Look. He's waking up.' The second voice spook after a while.

I blinked with my eyes a few times.

Then I opened them slowly. I saw a goldish thing hanging above my head. Also I didn't remembered that.

As my side came more clearly I saw that a old man was directly looking in my eyes.

How could I forget that annoying man..

'Dumbledore.' I tried to say, but only a soft whisper came out off my mouth.   
Apparently he did heard what I said to him as he silent me with a finger.

'Don't speak, you're still to weak.' He said to me.

An wave off anger spilled over me.

'No, not.' I tried to speak again. And again only a whisper came outside.

Dumbledore looked me disbelieving in the eyes.

To prove that he was wrong I tried to lift my arm.

'Oh no you don't.' The second voice said.

I looked around. Madame Pomfrey stood at the left off my bed, with a cup in her hand.

'Drink this.' She said, moving the cup to my mouth.

'It will help against the pain, and make you sleep much better.' She explained as I drank it.

The room blurted out off my eyes, and a worm wave wormed my body. Again I fell asleep.

After what looked like days sleeping I opened my eyes once more.

This time I immediately fell much better, and much happier.

I turned to the right, and saw the old man sitting in a chear.

'Hello.' He said to me.

'Nice to see that you have finally waken up. I believe you slept for more then a day.'

He explanted to me ad I said up.

'Hoho take it easy.' He placed a blanked behind my bag, so that I rested against the headboard.

'Hogwarts.' I said.

'Yes, it is indeed. I figured out that the hospital was to far away.'

'Why did you came?' I asked him after a short silence. I looked to the blankets

Dumbledore didn't answered immediately.

'You almost killed yourself out there...'

'..And I couldn't bare it to lose you.' He said, as if this comment should change my foughts.

'It's all about you.' I muttered.

'No, it's about yours and Harry's live to.' He said then standing up.

'Then it's only for Harry then.' I said rebellious.

'A part is, yes. He wants to know you. You knew his father best, you owe him this.'

'Leave Harry out off my life. I don't want to know him.' I said finally looking up.

Madame Pomfrey came to us as she heard the commotion I made.

'I would appreciate if you didn't yelled mister Lupin. By now you should know the rules.'

She said standing at the left side again.

'I'm not a student anymore.' Again that rebellious voice off mine.

'And he started.' With that I pointed at Dumbledore. 'He talked first about the boy.'

'Let's leave Harry for what he is, shall we?' The woman said, now looking slight angry at the professor.

'I brought you some clothes from your home.' The headmaster spoke again.

'If you feel well enough you cane leave.' The healster said.

'Thank you.'

After three hours I was standing in my living room once more.

Some packing was left, but first I went towards my fireplace again. I pushed the three stones again.

Walking downwards I hold my breath. Was it really as bad as they all said.

I came across the door, which I opened too.

With my hand on the handle I moved the door. I looked inside

Blood, it was every were. Even in the part were the wolf wasn't supposed to come.

I looked to the ground. Even my clothes witch I left yesterday evening there were covered with blood marks.

I walked inside the cage. Here was far more blood, and at some places even my grey fur.

Then I turned my attention to the silver lock. It was covert with blood and bit marks.

Then my heart turned cold and angry, and I run up the stairs once more. Storming inside the living room I slammed my fists to the wall opposite.

Hate, anger, coldness, loneliness, and pain closed in my heart as I knew that I failed once more to end it. I was so close this time. So close, and yet I'm still here.

'NO.' I yelled, again slapping with my fists. 'I MUST DIE.' I screamed as I sank to the ground, still slamming to the wall. But I didn't know that there was a bird in this room too...

29

Everlasting Battle For Live

Part III: After the nightfall


	4. Hunting the hunter

**Everlasting Battle For Live**

**Part IV: Hunting the hunter**

Written by: Kalinenaka

S.W.I.S.H

Society for Werewolf's In need of Safety and Hope

Doesn't it sound lovely..

And there are wizards who actually believe that it _is_ a good place for a werewolf to be.

But please, let me began with what happened to me yesterday.

My dear friend Albus Dumbledore paid me a visited. And by now I know, if he pays a visit, something is about to go wrong with, in, or on my life, friends or house.

He was furious at me that I didn't listened to him, when he said that the shed would kill me.

And I was furious at him for treating me like a little child.

'Then stop acting like one.' The old man said. I looked to him angry.

'You will not change in your any more shed. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'Accept that you treat me like a child, and that you concern far to much. No, should I?'

'Lupin. Don't play a game with me.'

'Is this a threat?' I asked him.

'Depends.' He simply said.

'No. I'm not a dog. And I will not be locked up like one.' I spat back to him.

He looked rather misunderstanding right now.

'Let me get that straight. You don't want to go to the S.W.I.S.H, because they watch over you during the full-moon nights, when your running outside with a small pack off other werewolf, and treat all your wounds freely. While you lock yourself up inside, almost bleeding to death?'

'I don't go. Don't want to.' I said. He did had a point there. But then, only outside werewolf's heard the other stories.

'You'll go.' Dumbledore said strongly.

'No. Unless you have an other suggestion.' I say his eyes twinkle. Bad…

'Take a biscuit.' He said, looking very tired.

'What?' Were did that came from. And I thought that he was supposed to be smart. My arse.

'Take one.' He held out a plate with cookies.

'They will kill me.' I suddenly said

'They will take care for you. Please take one.'

'Alright then.' So I did. My cooking wasn't that good. I still was a little bit hungry.

And immediately after I took my candy something pulled behind my navel. The candy was a portkey. Small basterd he is. The ground vanished beneath me. And the wind and many colours raced against my body. But is stopped as soon I felt the ground beneath me again.

So here I am.

In a cell. With silver bars for the door, and for the very small twenty by twenty centimetres window.

There is no bed in my cell. Hell, there isn't even a bed in one cell. And there are about 420 cell's in here. All filled with werewolf's like me.

My cell is on the fifth floor. Block D. Cell number 15.

That's also happens to be my number.

5D15

I wasn't transported to this cell though. But I was transported to a chamber in this building.

There I waited on a chair. In a ice creamy room. With no pictures on the wall. There do were windows. With off course bars, probably even silver to. And off course one door. A bit darker ice cream coloured.

Then the door opened, I looked up.

'Hello there Mister Lupin.' A cold and stern voice spook to me.

Off all the people in the world, it has to be him..

I gave him a sarcastic smile back, only wishing him the worse..

'Your not really a chatter, are you?' The man asked.

I didn't answered the man.

'I see you haven't lost your sense off humour.' He said to me.

'I don't joke around.' I shot back.

'Well, you do make a good clown.'

It's then when I stood up, and walked angry towards him. Only stopping a few inch before him.

'Already angry, and there's so much more I want to show you.' He said to me. Leaning in even closer. Out noses almost touched.

'Better watch out, or else I'll have my teeth on you.' I whispered in his ears.

'Better watch out who you'll bite, I know you better then yourself. Don't forget that I hunted you all your live.'

'Don't worry. I could never forget such a nice person like yourself.' I said sarcastic. Looking him directly in the eyes.

'Then come with me, friend.' He said, turned around, and reopened the door.

I followed him, knowing that I couldn't get out off here soon. I needed to be prepared.

We walked through halls. Not once I saw an other human.

But after a while walking, we stopped for a door. A stele door with bars, actually.

'Open this door. I brought an other one.' He said.

'Entrance given.' An other voice said.

The door opened, we walked in.'

Once we both were in, the door closed behind us.

We walked inside off a hall. Probably at least 5 meters high.

At the other side there a similar door.

The door opened to, as we walked near it. And then we were there.

Inside the prison.

We walked to the middle of the gigantic room. I never saw anything like it.

7 floors high was it. Most off the cell were already filled with werewolf's.

Two more wizards walked towards us.

'Number.' One asked Orion.

'It hasn't gotten one yet.' He answered. I looked at him furious.

'Then take him back.' The second man said.

'No, I want to do it personal.' Orion complained. The two other man then looked at me.

Then smallered there eyes, like they would see something that they missed in the first place.

'Were can I leave it.' Orion asked the two man. The first man looked at the paper he carried.

'Take him to block 5D14.' He finally answered.

'Follow me, no games.' Orion said then, turning back to me.

He walked to the righter section off the building. The only sound in the building came from us, as we walked on a again stele stairway.

I followed him nicely. We walked to the fifth floor. He stopped, and turned to me.

'Remember were I put you.' He warned me.

Then he stepped off the stairs, and walked past the other cells.

We stopped by cell 14. There we looked inside the cell. It was already taken. A man, think he is about my age. He stood up, and walked towards Orion.

'Another one?' He asked the arrour.

'Haven't got enough, he?' He kept asking Orion.

Orion looked at him. Then he walked to the edge, and leaned over the border.

'Why isn't he in his one cell?' He yelled towards the other two man.

'He started a fight with an other prisoner. With that cute guy in block B.'

A female voice spook up from cell 13.

The arrour turned around.

'So, and I guess that you helped him?' He asked the lady.

'No, off course not.' She answered.

'I only started a fight in the kitchens.' She added with a sneering smile on her face.

The next thing what Orion did was literally throwing me in cell 15. The latest in the hole row.

Once he closet my cell door, he opened the door of cell 14.

'You come with me.' I heard Orion spook..

And the man did. They walked down, and then I saw them walking out off the room.

About an hour later Orion came back. Alone.

He came back to get the woman in cell 13. He also opened her door, and mentioned to follow him. And so she did.

Also this couple I saw walking out off the room.

They didn't came back before the next morning.

And when they did, both of them wired wounds. On there arms and face. But I know that there were more wounds. Although neither of them said it.

We didn't got something to eat that night. Nor were we aloud to wash ourselves. Well, that's also partly because we spent all the night long in our cell's. Laying on the cold rock-hard stones. Tying to fall asleep, but failing miserably. At least I did.

At the clock of twelve (I think there wasn't a clock to look on) I stood up, and looked at the other prisoners. And from what I could see most off them were asleep. Accept from few other prisoners. One of them attracted my full attention.

I didn't got a good look on her. But I tried to see her. She sad with her back against the wall. Knees pulled up, and her face rested on her lap. I think see is crying a bit, but it's difficult to see in the dark. Even if you got the eyesight of a werewolf.

Probably she's in here long. Because ever where on her body she got wounds. Her hear isn't combed or cut for a long time. And she's far to skinny.

And I think she's about six years old.

The next morning when I was finally able to get some sleep, the lights sprung on. And About ten people came walking inside.

'Breakfast. Everybody to the kitchens.' Orion yelled.

'Block A open.' Probably the block to the right of me opened. Every body went out off there cells, because I could hear there footsteps. And the doors closet behind them.

A few minutes later they walked down, on the way to the kitchens.

'Everyone present.' A voice yelled as he inspected block A.

'Block B.' The same happened here. Followed by 'everyone present.'

The same thing happened by Block C.

I saw the little girl stand up, and walking outside. With her head down, and walking with pain in her legs.

Then Orion yelled my block.

'Block D.' My doors opened. I stood up, and walked outside of my cell.

Now I was finally able to look who the other wolfs were in my block.

In 12 an other man came outside. About 40 years old. The man and woman in cell 13 and 14 hadn't come back yet, I noticed.

'Everyone present who's ought to be.' A voice yelled. The other werewolf's of my floor turned around, and walked down. I just followed them.

When we reached the ground we walked to the right off the hall. Unlike yesterday, when I came thought the door between the blocks B and C. Now we walked to an other door, between the blocks A and D.

We walked through an hall. When I came near the end off the hall the rumour got louder. Then I could finally I walk through the door.

In the kitchen there were very long tables. It reminded me off the house tables back in the days on Hogwarts.

But these tables were a bit shorter. And everybody he was there worn ripped clothes.

I stood I a line, to grape some food.

When it was my turn to fill the plate up, I got some rice with a few vegetables.. And something what I didn't wanted to eat. A living worm in my rice….

I turned a round, and decided where to seat. Most of the people inside all sat in groups. I didn't want to interrupt the groups. Until I heard something..

'He you!' I turned a round to see where that sound came from. Then I saw a group off five people looking my way.

'Ya, you.' The same voice said. It came from one man at that table.

'If you don't got a place, then come and sit here.' He made a gesture to sit opposite from him.

I took the place.

'I saw you coming in yesterday.' The man explained, when I sat down. He was about fourthly-five years old, brown short hear, and still he looked young. How did he do that.

'I am Jack. Jack Jordan. And you are?' The man asked me.

'I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet.' I looked at the others. Next to Jack Jordan sat a young boy. About seventeen years old, but looked much older. Dusty hair, and dusty clothes.

Next to him sat a woman. She to worn dusty clothes. But she still managed to smile while looking around. How she managed that I never found out.

'Next to me is Willy Lommers.' Jack Jordan continued. Pointing at the seventeen old year boy. 'And this here at my left is Amy Rydebrouk.'

'That there.' He continued, pointing at the man left from me. Who looked actually a bit like Jack Jordan himself.

'Is Matthew Beayens. And next to him sits Micheal Siemen. He is from Germany.'

Jack added. Micheal Siemen really looked like the typical German people.

Amy turned around, and looked at me. Then she looked at my plate.

'You have a worm in your rice.' She said. Her voice was soft, and tender. But also scared and hurt.

'Yeah, I noticed. Now I'm not hungry anymore.' I said back.

'Are you going to eat that?' The German boy asked me.

'Wasn't planning on it.' I answered him.

'Can I have the worm then?' He asked me again.

'Yeah, sure.' I grapped the worm out off my food, and gave it to the man.

'Why do you want it?' I couldn't help but to ask.

'For my bird. I found one who's trapped in here. Now I'll take care off him.'

I didn't managed to say anything then. It got quiet. Until.

'He, look who's back.' Jack Jordan said.

We all looked up to say who he was talking about.

Two people came walking towards us. One man, one woman.

'He, look who we got here. Unsure Heroes.' Micheal Siemen said.

Both off them sat down on to the right off me. Then the woman turned to me.

'You're the new guy, aren't you?' She asked me.

'That would me.'

'The one Orion is after?' The man asked me.

'Again that would be me.' I answered the man.

'We're Paco and Ruth Amikeco.' The man said to me.

'We're the ones next to you.' The woman continued.

'Be quiet ladies.' A quart yelled thought the room.

After the less-then-one-star meal the quarts sent us working. Today I was needed in the garden.

So, a group off twenty and me went outside the building. Off course there were quarts watching us, making sure that we didn't run back inside. But why did anyone wanted back inside? The first half hour went pretty well. With the sunshine in our back, a cool breeze round our faces. That was until Orion came.

'So, working hard ladies?' Nobody answered. He smiled while walking around.

'I need two volunteers.' He suddenly said.

'You.' He said, picking someone out who I didn't knew. I kept looking to the ground.

Then I saw two feeds stopping in front off me.

'And off course our dear cuddly lapdog Lupine.'

I stood up, already angry at the man.

'So that's saddled then.' He said in my face.

'You two come with me.' He said, pointing at me and the other man.

'The rest off you dogs.' He pointed then at all the others.

'Will not touch his job.' Then he pointed back at me again.

'Lupine will do it all tonight.'

I thought that it couldn't get any worse, but I was mistaken miserably when I saw what we needed to do. We didn't walked back inside. Instead he walked over to a cage at the other side off the ground. The walls were only made off stolen bars, and there were many blood tracks and scratches in there. I could smell the death in it.

'Last moon to my great joy an half breed like you died.' Orion told us.

'But he left us a present. I want you to clean this up.' Then he opened the cage, and kicked us in. He gave us a bucket water, and two sponges.

The other man started doing his job immediately, but I couldn't help myself to look around.

'Surprised Lupine?' Orion whispered in my ear.

'What happened in here?' I asked him, very confused. To me it looked like a fighting ring.

'Oh, lets just say he got an accident.'

I looked back to him, still confused.

'Your small brain doesn't get it he?' He said back.

'This place is called the arena. You'll get to know this place to. Now clean it up.'

I will never forget that horrible time. The smell off death, all the blood on the floor, and the traces off silver usu.

It was late in the night when Orion came back for us. The other man, who never sad something to me, went back to his cell. But Orion took me back to the garden. There I continued working. With him watching my back.

When I was done in the garden the sun came up. Orion took me back to my cell, and left me there. I didn't went down to grab something to eat.

About then minutes later the rest came back.

Because it was the first Sunday in a month nobody had to work today. Bless this day.

At one o'clock the quarts came back, herding us outside. Once in this day we're aloud to go outside.

I was sitting against the building, when I saw a group of four walking my way.

'Hello Lupin.' Matthew Beayens said to me. I smiled in return.

'Can we join you?' the German asked.

'Sure. It's a free country.' I said back.

'Maybe outside it is, but not in here.' Paco said with a long face.

'Can I ask you something.' Ruth asked me, when she said down in front of me.

'Sure.' I simply answered.

'What does Orion have against you. We all know he's a jerk, but against you he's much worse.'

I have to admit, that I never expected this question.

I got lost in my mind very quick..

Memories off when I was bitten.

My mother found me the next morning laying in the forest.

Is was she who carried me back to our home. It was she who heeled my first wounds, and it was she who I saw the first time when I opened my eyes being a new creature.

I didn't have the strength to stand up. So the next few days I lay in my bed.

My mother brought me some food and drinks. Played games with me, and read to me.

But the fourth day when she came walking inside she wasn't alone. I heard two pair footsteps walking on the stairs.

She brought him back.

John.

My father.

But only my father entered the room. My mother went down again.

My father closet the door, and said down on the ground, next to me. We both didn't say anything. But my father tried at some point.

'Remus, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was.' He said in a weak and sad voice, looking to the ground as he spook.

'I treated you bad, very bad. Every single breath off your live I made you feel worse then you already were. Seven years long I did that. I can never make it up to you. I know that.

But I want to change that all. I regret every single day off it. I want to give you a better live, one that you to deserve.

You, your brother and your mother deserve. Do you think that there is a small change I can try? Do you want to try it? Are you willing to give me a second change, even after I failed to be a good father? I know I ask you much, I know in what state I brought you. But I must ask your forgiveness.

Please, it is all I want, please.' With that last word he looked up, and met my eyes.

I saw that he was crying. I could see that he really mend his words. I could even feel it.

'Can you forgive me?' He asked me again.

I nodded then because I was unable to speak at the moment.

Then he hugged me, even crying a bit more.

'I'll do my very best to be a good father from now. I must am, 'cause I have the bravest two sons in the world.'

Then he hugged me again, and for a long time we sat like that.

When he released me I did had one question to ask him.

'Why?' I asked him.

'Your mother told me something I never knew. Something I never expected to exist really.'

I looked at him confused.

'You are a wizard Remus.' My father told me, I almost immediately chocked to death.

'A what?' I asked him back in disbelieve.

'Your mother told me five days ago. It scared me very much, so much I completely lost my mind, and left her. The first day I could be without her. The second I fought about her very much. The firth I needed her back. And the fourth day I asked her forgiveness.

That's two days ago, she said yes along you'll do to. Yesterday I asked your brother for forgiveness, he to forgave me. After I found him packing his stuff. And today I asked your forgiveness.' He looked me straight in the eye again.

'I must be the luckiest father in the world, resaving all your forgiveness's. I will make it up to you Remus. Never forget that.'

'Mum is a which?' I asked him in disbelieve.

'Yeah, she is. And you are a wizard. Unfortunately Romulus isn't. I hoped that he was to.'

'So I am two freaks.' I looked to my blankets again.

'No Remus!' I could hear a strung voice rising, for a moment it scared me. I thought back at how my father used to be.

'You are no freak. Never think that. Not for being a wizard….

'Well I still am a werewolf aren't I.' I interrupted my father.

'Yes, you are Remus. We both can not deny this. But being a werewolf isn't the end of the world. During the transformations it will be painful Remus. And you must keep in mind that you keep yourself looked up every month during the full moon. But there is so much more then that.' I looked back to my father then.

'You'll have much better senses then the other people.' He continued.

'But, I still am a freak, everyone will think that.' I interrupted him again.

'At some points it is truth Remus. Most wizards and which's are scared of you. Think that you'll bite them. It will be hard for you to get a job, and there is no cure for it yet.

But only you will taste real freedom Remus. Once a month the werewolf does. So do you.

And freedom is the most imported thing a man can have.'

At that point I didn't understood my father.

But know I do.

I really know..

Freedom

**_1; _**_the condition or right of being able or allowed to do, say, think, etc. whatever you want to, without being controlled or limited:__  
_

**_2; _**_A__ right to act in the way you think you should:__  
_

**_3; _**_the state of not being in prison:__  
_

Well this says the dictionary.

And of course there right, at some point..

But real freedom,

That's different.

It means running.

Running forever over a soft beach. With your nose in the sky. Bleu water next to you.

A cool wind through your fur. No worries, no real goal.

And a pack running along.

Yes, that is what freedom really is.

I had it some time, in Hogwarts, with a dog, deer and a rat.

But now I lounge for it, again.

And it is temping me to be rebellious.

So, what could a man like me do, in a cell on the fifth floor..

Loads..

And the guards even don't know about it.

Ten man, its all I need.

Four who will abstract the guards.

Two who will stand on the watch.

Two who will sneak in and deliver the massage.

And one more, one man more, who works inside the guards patrolling group, who will take the massage outside the grounds.

Jonhy Mackor. The youngest guard off them all. About twenty years old.

Easy to manipulate.

And then the tenth man. Well, he isn't a man really.

Apparently Micheal Siemen hasn't got a bird. I found that out the second day I was here. He actually got a little baby dragon hidden in this grounds. Somewhere inside the dry cleaner's.

How the dragon managed to get save past the guards I don't know, But since he is we might as well take advances of him. But not yet, we need him later in the progress.

For now he can rest, and grow up stronger.

So within a few minutes, the routine off today starts.

The guards come walking inside, Orion will lead us to the kitchens, there we will eat.

And then it changes all…

So, Orion is walking inside, in his oh so routine clothes, on this of so routine day...

'Breakfast. Everybody to the kitchens.' Orion yelled.

'Block A open.' And again, this the block to the right of me opened. The doors closet behind them, so everyone was out. Footsteps followed.

A few minutes later they walked down, on the way to the kitchens.

'Everyone present.' A voice yelled as he inspected block A.

Block C came. Again this day I followed the little girl as she stood up, and walked outside. With her head down, and walking again with pain in her legs. She looked more dead every day.

Then Orion yelled my block.

'Block D.' My doors opened. And I walked outside of my cell.

Paco and Ruth looked pleased to see me. Of course they knew off the plan.

'Everyone present who's ought to be.' A voice yelled. The other werewolf's of my floor turned around, and walked down. I just followed them.

When we reached the ground we walked to the right off the hall.

Again we walked through the doors between the blocks A and D.

So, I had a plate full off food, and we said with eight on the table.

'Got it?' Jack Jordan asked me. I evilly smiled him back,

'Course, I have.' I answered him.

'Here is something you might as well need.' Amy, who said next to Jack gave me a small package. I unwrapped the package.

It was a knife. A sharp one to. I tugged him in my shoos. For my cell wouldn't be save, and my clothes look bad.

'Nicked it from the kitchens, wonderful if you work there.' Amy continued.

'Yeah, looks like me to.' Willy Lommers said.

'Orion made me work in the gardens, now I'm out off the kitchen. Apparently someone who worked in the garden is doing the pit right now.'

I felt my body head risen a bit.

'I wonder who it is.' Willy Lommers said.

'You work in the garden to, isn't it Remus?' Micheal Siemen said then.

'Really Remus, I never saw you there?'

I looked at them up, my mood changed from happy to very sad in just a minute.

'I don't work there anymore, I work in the pit.' Last followed very soft.

The mood changed immediately. Everyone looked at me as if I were a ghost.

'What?' I asked them.

'You really work in the pit Remus?' Jack Jordan asked me.

'Yeah, for over two weeks now. ' I answered him.

'What is it??' I really got nervous now..

'You know what the pit is, don't you?' He asked me.

'Yeah, Orion told me some about it.'

'So, you know that you clean the fighting arena?'

'Yeah, two hole weeks I have.'

'Do you know what that means?'

'No, just that Orion..'

'You really don't know?' He interrupted me.

'NO, what?' Now I was scared to death..

'You're the next.'

'What?' I asked him. Jack Jordan beckoned be closer. He followed in a softer too.

'Every full moon two werewolf's are chosen by someone. On that night he lets them fight each other. We can here the creams off pain and the joy of the guards over here. One werewolf will be killed by the other one. The survivor will be fighting the next month to. This you all knew probably.' I nodded.

'Since the day that Orion came here it changed a bit. One day I overheard him talking about the pit. Apparently he is the one who picks out the werewolf's. He does at after the full moon. The survivor and his new appointment will clean the pit, so it will be a "clean death" he said'.

I couldn't believe it.

'I only worked one time together, but that was the first time, and he doesn't do it anymore. I don't have a appointment.' I said back.

'You have Remus.'

'Oh, who then?' I asked him in disbelieve. Jack looked at me in the eyes.

'Remus, it's the little girl in block C.' I couldn't believe my ears.

'Chin op mate, maybe we're gone by then.' Paco said, pointing at my shoos.

'Make sure you scare the shit of Jonhy Mackor.' Ruth said then.

'Don't worry, we will.' Jack Jordan sad, looking to me. I began to grin again, remembering that we might don't have to fight at all.

After the meal was over, the eight of us took our places in.

Paco, Ruth, Willy Lommers and Amy Rydebrouk will abstract the guards by making lots off trouble. Mattfew Beayens and Micheal Siemen will stand on the watch, so that I and Jack savely can see Jonhy Mackor.

The door opened again.

Paco, Ruth, Willy and Amy went first outside.

Mattfew, Micheal, Jack and I went hiding next to the other door.

And then it happened, they start making trouble. They fought, yelled, run, and yelled at others to join them. With the resold that some other brave man actually did.

The door opened, most quarts came outside running.

We slipped inside, looking for Johny's camber.

And we found it soon. Mattfew and Micheal stayed outside the door. Jack and I entered the room.

He said behind his desk, looking over the papers.

'Well, well, well. What have we here?' Jack began, walking towards the left of his desk.

'I wanted to ask you the same thing.' Jonhy Mackor said, standing up.

I walked to the right of his desk.

'Jonhy, Johny I think you are forgetting something.' Jack said.

'Something that you shouldn't.' I continued.

Jonhy Mackor looked at us angry. Probably already knowing in what direction we want.

Then he made a quick move towards the drawer at his left trying to grab a weapon.

I grabbed him by his shoulder, and pulled him away from it. Then I hit him in the face.

He felt backwards. His head hitting the edge of the chair.

I grabbed him by his neck, and pulled him upwards again.

'Listen up, and listen good since I am only going to say this once. I need you to do something.

You see, I got a letter I want to sent. But I can't because you and the others stupid quarts put me in this jail. And I happen to know that you can sent letters, so you will have to so that for me. Do you understand that.'

He looked at me rather angry.

'Good doggie. I always thought you were smarter then the others.' I said again, wiping a bit dust if his shoulder.

'I won't sent it.' Jonhy Mackor said then. I looked up to Jack, then looked back to him. We both smiled at his comment.

'Oh, I think you will sent it. You see, you got two choices. One is agreeing in sending the letter, and then we wont bother you again, and leave peacefully. The other choice is sending the letter, but then you will have a few cuts around your body.' I made his point clear by grapping the knife Amy gave me. I placed it at his neck.

'Maybe you won't even have ten fingers anymore then, or two ears, two eyes. Or maybe you will be missing something more down your body.' And with that I slowly let the knife go lower. Until it reached the button of his trouser. Jonhy flinched, I was pleased.

'I see you get the point then?' I asked him. Jack had a hard time holding back his laughter.

But Jonhy still didn't not, nor answer.

'Maybe we should make things more clear.' I looked back to Jack. He was smiling now, understanding what I just said. He walked over, grabbed Jonhy Mackor, and dashed him back in his chair. He didn't let go off Jonhy's shoulder. I moved to stand front of him.

'Shame Jonhy. I was hoping that I didn't had to sent another letter to your pretty girlfriend, telling that you _missed_ the point.' I placed the knife to his cheek again.

'You wont to it! The other guards will be back soon.'

'Jonhy, I do believe indeed that you missed the point.' I said in a very dramatic voice. It was hard to stay serious, seeing Jack in a hard time holding back his laughter. I almost needed to laugh myself.

'You see, the other guards are rather busy holding everything in hand. I really hoped that I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice Jonhy.'

Very slow I let the knife sink lower and deeper in his skin, drawing a bit of bleed from him when I cut trough the first few lathers of skin.

'Stop.' Jonhy said suddenly, when the knife got to his neck. I looked Jonhy in the eyes.

'You had your change, Jonhy boy, and you missed it.' Then I continued with the knife. When I reached his chest through his sweater as he spook again.

'Stop, please.'

'Sorry?' I said.

'Please.' Jonhy said again, looking down..

'You know what to say.' Then I continued cutting in his chest,

'All right, I will sent it.' He said, sounding scared.

'Promise?' I asked him in a soft voice. As I cut him deeper in the chest

'Yes!!' He yelled, probably from the pain, of fear. I really don't know.

'Good.' I stood up. Jack released Jonhy and he clasped forwards. Then Jack reached a towel from a closet behind him and gave it to Jonhy. Who used it to stop the bleeding. We watched him, ready to jump in if he changed his mind.

'Where is this letter?' He asked me, shaking a bit.

'Here.' And with that I through the letter on the table in front of him.

'When can you sent it.' Jack asked him.

'Tomorrow. The today's mail all ready gone. If Orion sees me sending another letter he knows something is wrong. I doubt that that is what you want.' Jonhy explained, looking me in the eyes.

'You are smarter that I thought Jonhy.' Jack said, probably pleased with his explanation.

'Now that we have that clear, we leave you alone.' I said.

'But, make no mistake by stepping to Orion, then we'll have to go further down.'

Jonhy looked at us if he really considered hitting us.

'Sure.' He finally said.

Then I walked closer to him. When I stood in his front, I grapped a clean piece of the towel, he still hold against his chest. And cleaned the knife. Then I put it in my right boot again.

'Good.' I turned around, and Jack and I walked outside.

Jack closed the door behind him.

Both Mattfew and Micheal stood still waiting outside. So here went everything well to.

'And?' Mattfew asked.

'He will sent it.'

'Good, now we only have to go back.'

We practically run the hole way back to the cell door. Once gotten through that dammed thing we saw that the party was still going. Apparently the guards had a hard time.

We managed to slip past the guards, and past Orion. And I calmly walked up to my cell. When I gotten at my floor I saw Ruth and Paco hanging at the edge.

I smiled at them when I stood next to them, looking over to the others.

'Tomorrow one owl will fly out. Carrying a letter, which will make us free, sent by a guard.'

And we all laughed. Maybe we did that because the trouble we made. Maybe because we fouled Orion. Or maybe because we thought at being free again.

So days past after the party. And every single one was back in his routine. Only the day after the party Jonhy came walking over to me during breakfast. He only told me that the owl left. He turned around then, and walked away once more.

About a week after the party, when every one was inside the cell after working Orion came walking inside the Prison.

I saw him talking to the two man that stood there always, and when he finished he came walking to Block C.

I wondered if Jonhy did told Orion. After a few more minutes I heard footsteps coming on the 5th floor. So, Jonhy did betrayed. I thought, making a mental note to hit him in the face next time I saw him.

I heard Orion walking closer.

My cell door went open.

He stopped in front of my cell door.

'Lupine come with me.' He said, I stepped outside, and walked with him back down to the two guards I met on the day I got here.

'What number will it have?' The one with the note block asked Orion.

'5D15'

'All right.' He scratched on the paper.

'Come.' Orion said to me, and we walked through the door.

We walked a long way. If Jonhy told Orion something then I would all ready know about it.

I noticed that we walked depend into the ground.

I thought that we kept walking all day, but finally we got to a door I never saw before.

This door was completely made off silver.

Orion opened the door, and beckoned me to walk inside, as I did.

He closed the door behind me, stepping in here to.

The room wasn't like a room I ever saw before.

No windows. Only a few lights from candles.

The only thing that stood in this room was an empty wooden chair.

'Sit down' Orion said.

I turned to wards him. Angry, rebellious and full of his sickness.

He grapped his wand out.

'Mobilicorpus.' Orion said. He lifted me up, and moved me in the chair.

After that he said another spell. Thin snakelike cords tied me up to the chair.

'Do you know why you are here?' Orion asked me. I merely looked at him.

'In all these days you spent in here, I would have thought you would know by now.'

He smiled at me. Then he turned around, and muttered another spell. Now he unvanished equipment for branding.

He grapped a knife, probably also stolen from the kitchen, and cut my right sleeve from the rest of my clothes.

'Lupine, try not to scream to hard.' He told me after demolishing my clothes.

He grapped a stele stick, with the number 5D15 on it. He hold one end of the stock in the flames he to made by magic. When the blade was warm enough he turned back to me.

'Now, be a good boy and stay still.' He walked over, and put the almost burning blade to my upper arm. I tried to hold back my screaming. But tears from pain were rolling on my cheeks.

The blade burned the number in my skin. Softly, painful, and to long Orion hold the blade at this place. I wanted to scream from pain, but I couldn't give Orion that pleasure.

After what seemed like hours Orion stopped burning me. He placed the blade back into the fire.

'Lupine, Lupine, Lupine. Did you really think you could fool me? You are a beast, a creep, a murderer. And all my live I tried to break you, and now I can.'

After he said that in a sweetish voice he grapped the blade again, and placed it back on my already burned skin.

The burning blade went through my skin. I could smell the burning off my skin. The smoke came from it. Orion pushed the blade even deeper into my arm, and at this point I could hold back the screams anymore.

I screamed from the pain. I churched Orion. And deep in my hard I shouted at Dumbledore for me getting in here. But that was nothing compared to the words I wanted to yell at Sirius Black. If he hadn't betray James and Lily I wouldn't have this live at all.

The blade draw blood from my arm. And Orion didn't stop until my hole arm was under my own blood.

He put the branding equipment away with a vanishing spell.

'You know what you are?' He asked me. I looked him in the eye.

'I am Remus Lupin. A graduate with honours from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Orion laughed at me.

'You Lupine, are a murderer. I know how it went. It wasn't your friend Sirius Black that betrayed James Potter. It was you. You. You. _Murderer_….'

'I am scholar, a writer. A human.' I yelled at him.

'Fine. If you won't listen then I'll do it the hard way.' He released me from the cords and pulled me up.

'You murdered the Potter's' He shot to me before he hit me in my face.

Orion kept muttering murderer as he beat me up that time.

After he had enough of beating me, he grapped his knife and continued then demolishing me.

I tried to hit him back, but I couldn't. Orion moved to fast for me. He slowed me down with every injury made on my all ready broken body.

At some point during this time I couldn't see clear anymore. Then Orion punched me on the head.

I collapsed.

After all my years of fighting against him, he finally managed to break me down.

I woke up in my cell. I don't know how I got there, and neither I know when I got there.

It's dark. So probably it in the night somewhere.

I tried to stand up, but when I lifted my head I felt dizzy.

I sat up, so that I was in the shadows and against the cold stone wall. From this point I was sitting I could see the persons in Block C.

Including the little girl.

This time she didn't sat in her cell as normally. But now she stood in the front of her cell, if I didn't know any better I would say that she was watching over me.

I moved out the shadows. Crawling on the ground. When I was in enough light I waved at the girl.

She waved back, but didn't smile or anything.

What has happened to this girl that she couldn't even smile anymore.

I sat there then the hole night. And she stood there.

Tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken would be another day that we had a day of.

I would talk to her tomorrow.

When the next day came I couldn't remember falling in sleep. I awoke when the doors off my cell flew open. I didn't even heard Orion's yells this morning.

During breakfast I didn't say much. Only ensured that I was ok when I saw the worried looks on the face from Paco and Ruth.

After that I rushed outside, in the welcoming son. I walked over the grounds, in search for the little girl.

It took me two hole hours to find her.

She said against a three, kneed pulled up, and looking down.

I walked over to her, and stood against the tree.

'Hello little girl.' I said to her.

She didn't looked up, she just looked down.

She didn't even give a reaction that she knew I was here.

I stepped next to here. She feared me, and backend away a bit.

She still looked down, if she didn't dared to look up.

I sat down on the grass in front of her.

Only then she looked up to me.

'Hello.' I said to her once more.

She blinked in me as a surprise.

'Hello.' She said softly back to me.

'I'm Remus. What's your name?'

'Kary.' She said to me.

I smiled at her. She smiled a bit back, probably still scared of me.

'Thank you for watching over me last night.'

She looked down again.

'Are you here alone.' I asked her. No reaction.

Suddenly everything felt in peaches. Like a domino brick that knock the other over. So that ever brick will fall down.

I softly lifted her chin up with my right hand. So that she was looking in my eyes again.

'How long have you been in here?' I asked the girl.

'Since I was four, and got bitten.' She said to me then.

'And how long have you been deaf?' I asked the girl.

'When I was five. They hit me on my head, since then.' She said.

My hate for Orion increased dramatically.

'So, you can read lips then.' I said smiling. Clever girl she was.

'Yes, father taught me.'

'He was in here to?' It was over my lips before I had a change to kick me for it.

'He was. No he isn't anymore.' I looked at her questionly.

'Last full moon he was killed by them. He tried to get our out, but…'

She wasn't able to make her sentence complete.

'I'm sorry.'

'Can I ask you a thing?' The girl said to me.

'Yes.'

'Next moon, in the pit. Will you do it please?' I looked back to her. Sure she couldn't mean that I should kill her. I can't do that, I won't do that.

'I'm sorry.' I said back to her.

'You must!' She moved a bit, so that she was sitting right opposite of me.

'Please, I need to go. I can't stay in here!'

'No, you don't have to. I'm getting you out of here. I promise.'

'Promise?'

'Yes, I promise.' She smiled warmly at me. It was a beautiful smile, not just a made up one many people worn in here.

We talked the hole day long. About everything and more. About my live, about hers. She told me that she always wanted to see the son rise. But never gotten to do.

Sometimes Paco or Ruth joined in, and talked about there lives to. We talked about the wizarding world to. Although Paco and Ruth didn't went to a school, they surprisingly knew much about it. I wondered where they learned that. Kary told me that her father was a wizard to, and thought her some stuff to defend herself. But since she was in her, she couldn't practise anymore. Because they broke her fathers wand. Luckily I left mine home, hidden on an safe place. I promised to learn her more about it. When we were called in for supper she sat next to me, with the others at one table. I promised to myself that she never ever had to be alone in her once more.

Since that day nothing special happened anymore. Not a single word from the outside which I expected.

Although I knew that the only way we could escape was during the next full moon I did felt worried. One night when I still was awake and looked over to Kary, then I remembered a poem that I read a long time ago.

I grapped my knife I still got in my boot, and wrote it in the wall.

_Locked up_

_Crouch down she cried  
Devoured by fear  
Words game too short  
For always a prisoner _

Locked up

Hiding herself  
Buried in a corner  
Watched by devils eyes  
Problems starting

Locked up

_Bonds broken  
Left by untrustworthy  
Knifes cut her open  
Piece by piece _

Locked up

Once she will dance again  
In the sun, in the rain  
Freedom and hope recovered  
Together escaped from the present

When I finished writing it I sat back against the opposite wall and reread the poem over and over. It reminded me much about Kary, special in her state she now is. And about the promise I made to her. Which I intended to keep. And about Orion, how he managed to destroy her live.

Then I grapped the knife once more, and wrote a small stuck under the poem.

_If one can hear a name in a wolf man cry_

_This blessed one will be soon to die_

_No harm is undone, no peace is repaired_

_Only an empty body more under the dark sky_

Then I placed the knife again once more.

The second last paragraph was my promise to Kary, and the last paragraph was my promise to Orion.

Days past and we heard nothing. I began to worry, so did the others.

The full moon came tonight, in about ten hours he would rise.

We slowly walked around the grounds, I still worked in the pit, with Orion in my neck.

He told that he would have a show tonight. I knew what he mend.

The hours past quiqly, much to my dislike. About a quarter before the setting of the moon Orion came in the hall, picking me and Kary out.

We walked in silence to the pit. I knew he had to get out of there, but how..

When Orion opened the pit, he through us in. Kary almost hit her head against the board, but I prevented that.

Orion locked the silvered door.

We were alone for now, Kary was scared. I tried to comfort her a bit, the way I was comforted by my friends when the moon would come.

I tried to say to her that everything was going to be all right, but a familiar pain shot through my body, and hers.

I never saw someone else transform, but I would wish it even to my worst anomies. Not even to Orion.

We both howled from the pain, I could her the others howling to.

When we were transformed Kary had her tail between her legs, and she was to scared to move.

I walked over to her, and tried again to conform her again.

She stepped close to me, telling me that she was scared of them.

At this point I sensed a familiar scent. Orion, he was here. He watched us. But he wasn't the only one. A few other humans, all guards, were standing with him to.

They were watching us from behind the bars. Orion had a gun in his hand.

I growled at him, ready to defend the cub.

He shot in the air.

'Better kill her Lupine, it will be less painful for her.' He said in a sneering voice.

I growled in anger. I would never hurt her, I would protect her from him.

He shot again, then he pointed his gun to me.

He pulled over the thicker, and I immediately felt a pain in my shoulder.

Orion hit my, and shot again, But this time he shot at Kary, followed another pain growl.

Kary was hit in her stomage, and she collapsed on the ground.

I growled from rage.

Then I heard something behind the guards. Something that loured from the shadows.

A growl. A werewolf. A huge, angry, werewolf.

A werewolf that came from the outside, our escape maybe.

The guards pulled out there wands, and stepped back.

My turn.

I softly leaped over, and grapped one guards through the bars. With my claws I torn of most clothes.

Then Orion hit me with a spell. I released the guard, and walked over to were Orion stood.

Kary followed me over the place. Hidden safe behind my dangerous body.

Orion amid his wand at me again. The other werewolf growled in warning.

BENG!!!

Somewhere in the prison an explosion was heard, followed by sirens, and howls of pleasure.

All the cell doors opened, werewolf's came running outside. Trough the doors, windows, anyway.

Some werewolf climbed over the barrier, some tried to break the doors down, a few turned there attention to us.

BENG!!

A next explosion, followed by fire golf. A four metre drackon flew outside. Trying to roaster a few guards.

Orion and the other guards vanished when the saw the werewolf running towards us.

I smelled Paco, Ruth, Jack, and even some I never spoken to.

The free werewolf placed his paws against one bars, and began scratching it. He got help by the others.

Soon enough they made a hole big enough.

I crawled outside, and carried Kary in my mouth.

We run to the other side, since Kary was to small to jump over the barrier, we run outside through the door.

Deep in my mind I knew that I hadn't see the last from Orion.

But all worries died, when I stock my nose in the air, and stretched my legs while running through the forest.

I never felt such a pleasure, it was great.

Everywhere you look you saw free werewolf's.

We were like a sea, a wild sea that streamed over the landscape. Claming what was ours.

On a small hill in the forest, I stopped and turned around.

The prison was burned down, guards were busy trying to blush the fire.

Ruth howled at me, asking were I was.

I turned around, and walked away from the prison.

We run further and further away.

As far as possible. Back to my house.

At some point Kary and I stopped our tracks, and said goodbye to Ruth, Paco and Jack, who went further north.

I walked over to a calm river. The Driffield beck.

There I put Kary on the grounds.

She tried to stand, but failed, and collapsed to the ground once more.

I lay down beside her, and cleaned her wounds. She moved a bit, and crawl on my front legs.

There she fall asleep.

When the sun began to rise I awoke Kary. We both watched the sun rise, demanding the place from the moon.

It took a few moment longer before the moon to set, and we both transformed back.

We quickly run over to my house.

There I gave Kary new clothes, that were way to big for her. I shorted them a bit my magic.

I pulled on my muggle yeans again. And a red t-shirt.

Kary was amused that I was a wizard to.

I told her that I went to Hogwarts, and that she would probably go there to.

'Hogwarts, there went dad to.' She said then

'Oh, what was his name then?' I asked the girl.

'Wayne McConray.' She said, pleased.

'The Gryffindor quidditch keeper?' I asked her unbelievable.

'Yep, you knew him?' She asked me again.

'Yeah I knew him alright.'

I talked about my Hogwarts time. About all the pranks Wayne pulled, and about the marauders. Off course, there were times I couldn't say all the details. But she got the picture.

It felt good to do so.

Like she was my own daughter.

'Can you teach me all this stuff?' She asked me awhile later.

'Sure I can. But for now you need to rest.'

I guided her to my bedroom, were she took place in my bed.

I pulled the blankets to her shoulders. She felt asleep. Smiling as she did so.

It was good to take care for her. I felt like a normal person again, and I had found a reason to live again.

I could help her through there transformations the way my parents were never able to.

I never would have to leave her side, nor she would have to leave mine.

Kary.

A six years old parentless deaf girl.

A werewolf, bitten by her father.

My reason for everything.

To pull all my strength again, to guide her trough this world.

I sat down on my couch, grapping a cup of coffee.

I smiled at all the memories that flashed through my mind.

Somehow when Kary was with me live didn't seemed bad.

Not bad indeed.

For now, I had found my way back home again.

And I took home a daughter.


End file.
